Predestinados
by Nanna Black
Summary: Trunks e Pan se descobrem apaixonados um pelo outro... 15 dias antes de se casarem com Marron e Uub. Penúltimo capítulo!
1. Preparativos

**SINOPSE:** O amor saiyajin é algo interessante... Quando um saiyajin escolhe uma paixão, eles estarão unidos pelo resto da vida. Trunks e Pan descobrem isto na data menos apropriada – extremamente perto de seu casamento com Marron e Uub.

**PREDESTINADOS**

História por Nanna

**CAPÍTULO 1 – PREPARATIVOS**

Um bando de robôs buzinando e apitando no ouvido é demais para testar a paciência de um santo. O que dirá de seu efeito sobre os nervos em frangalhos de um guerreiro saiyajin de sangue quente e gênio explosivo?

Trunks estava a ponto de arrebentar cada um dos robôs que corriam de um lado para o outro em mil pedacinhos.

Vegeta, é claro, tendo bem menos paciência que seu primogênito, já explodira dois andróides.

O motivo para tanta algazarra era os últimos preparativos para a união de Trunks com Marron Kuririn, e de Son Pan com Uub. A cerimônia seria realizada no belo jardim da Corporação Cápsula, e a recepção tomaria lugar no grande salão de festas da empresa, para mil convidados.

O luxo, a pompa e a circunstância deviam-se ao fato de que Trunks Briefs era o presidente da maior empresa de eletro-eletrônicos da Ásia, homem mais rico do mundo e solteiro mais disputado do Japão. Seu casamento, assim pensava sua mãe, devia ser uma inesquecível festa, de arromba, das memoráveis.

O mesmo dizia o avô de Pan, o Sr. Satan, ainda famoso como o homem que vencera Cell – na verdade, quem o fizera fora o pai da jovem, Gohan. Como neta única, Pan merecia que seu casamento fosse comentado até mesmo depois de anos, e que os convites para a festa fossem disputados a tapas e pontapés.

Mas, se levassem a opinião de Pan, de seu noivo e de Trunks em conta, os casamentos seriam celebrados com discrição e intimidade. Não queriam grandes festas ou a presença de pessoas com quem mal tinham contato.

Como já foi notado, porém, os últimos a opinarem foram os três. Assim que soubera que Uub tomara coragem e pedira Pan em casamento depois de cinco anos de namoro – e que ela dissera sim -, Bulma tomou para si a incumbência de organizar o casamento da jovem que via como filha. Marron tratou de oferecer-se para ajudá-la, e apoiava a futura sogra em todos os luxuosos planos que esta fazia para a celebração dos matrimônios.

Como as duas não estavam conseguindo dar conta de tantas providências a serem tomadas, Bulma programou um batalhão de robôs para auxiliá-las. Faltando quinze dias para a data marcada para os enlaces, os andróides corriam de um lado para o outro, apitando loucamente, levando a cabo mil tarefas.

No andar superior, as mulheres estavam trancadas em dois quartos. Num deles, tranqüila e pacífica, Pan provava o vestido que usaria no casamento. No outro, Marron tinha ataques histéricos – que os ouvidos sensíveis dos quatro saiyajins na sala conseguiam apurar com perfeição – reclamando que o vestido não cabia.

Distraído, Trunks não percebeu que um robô passeava ao redor dele, apitando alegremente e deixando escapar um babado de crepom bege claro ao redor das pernas do saiyajin. O príncipe só foi notar sua engraçadíssima posição quando Goten explodiu em risos.

Enfurecido, o homem de cabelos cor de lavanda correu para o andar de cima, disposto a exigir que sua mãe suspendesse os preparativos, pois não queria se casar. Rastreando-a por seu _ki_, invadiu o quarto onde julgava que ela estava...

... E parou, congelado em seu lugar pela visão mais bela de sua vida.

A visão de Pan vestida de noiva.

Seu vestido era simples e discreto, mas magnífico, em seda branca-gelo, reto, com alças finas, o tecido salpicado de pontos brilhantes. Os sedosos cabelos negros, reluzentes como ônix, caíam soltos por suas costas delicadas, os cachos suaves cobertos por uma simples mantilha de renda espanhola. Estando ela de costas para ele, Trunks pôde ver que o zíper estava aberto, e deixava entrever uma longa faixa de pele alva e acetinada.

Trunks sentiu a garganta secar quando seus olhos azuis correram por aquela cena. Ele não era cego, há muito notara que Pan não era mais uma menininha. Mas a culpa que sentia por desejá-la era maior que o próprio desejo, e assim ele nada fizera, apenas vira-a envolver-se com Uub, namorar e noivar.

E então, a tortura maior: vê-la ao seu lado, vestida de noiva, linda... Para casar-se com outro, que não ele.

Os olhos castanhos dela encontraram e cruzaram com os dele pelo espelho, e ela sorriu.

"**Trunks!" **Sua voz continha uma indisfarçável alegria.** "Que bom vê-lo".**

"**Oi, Pan..." **Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dela. Não podia.

Percebendo o fascínio dele, ela sorriu e deu uma voltinha, parando de frente para ele. **"E aí?" **Perguntou com divertimento. **"Como estou de noiva?".**

"**Você está..." **Ele sentiu os lábios ficarem secos, os olhos escurecendo de desejo.** "... Perfeita. A noiva dos sonhos"**. _Dos meus sonhos_, acrescentou silenciosamente.

A voz dele cortou na mente dela. _Dos meus sonhos_. E ela corou. Trunks quase gemeu alto quando viu um sexy rubor tingir de cor-de-rosa as bochechas dela.

"**O-brigada"**, a garota gaguejou. _Controle-se, Pan! Ele nunca lhe verá como mais que a amiguinha da irmã dele!_ Pensou, censurando-se. _Uub, pense no Uub! Mas ele é tão lindo..._

"**Mas seu zíper está aberto..." **Ele disse, tentando ignorar a voz dela em sua mente. Ela começou a encolher os ombros, mas conteve-se, sabendo que o gesto faria com que as alças deslizassem e o vestido caísse, desnudando-a para o olhar dele.

"**Essa praga está emperrada. A Bra quase destruiu o vestido tentando fechá-lo, mas não conseguiu".**

"**E cadê elas?".**

"**Com a Marron. Ela teve uma crise de choro, disse que o vestido não cabe. Quer adiar o casamento".**

"**Graças a Dendê"**, resmungou o rapaz em voz baixa, mas a audição apurada de Pan foi capaz de distinguir as palavras e ela franziu a testa.

"**Não quer se casar?".**

"**Com a Marron?" **_Não!_

O não na mente dela ecoou como um grito.

"**Eu quero me casar, sim... Mas não com o luxo, a pompa e a circunstância dos quais Marron e minha mãe fazem questão".**

Ela riu. Seu riso era cristalino e melodioso. Trunks sorriu.

"**Nem eu. Você me conhece, eu gosto da minha vida calma e longe dos olhos da mídia".**

"**Somos mais parecidos do que pensamos"**, ele disse, sorrindo. Aproximou-se dela.** "Vou tentar fechar isso, certo?".**

"**Tudo bem"**, disse ela, virando-se de costas, o meio-giro deixando uma nuvem de delicioso perfume de baunilha e morango em seu rastro. Ele inspirou profundamente, sentindo-se embriagado por aquele cheiro que parecia impregnado na pele dela desde que ela era criança.

Os dedos dele correram suavemente pela nesga de pele desnudada, e Pan sentiu o coração acelerar. O toque era suave, os dedos quentes. Ela sentiu a pele ficar arrepiada ao toque dele, e inspirou bruscamente quando o zíper correu, rápido, sob o puxão dele.

"**Prontinho"**, a voz dele soou, aveludada e sensual, em seu ouvido. Ela virou-se, e sentiu-se pequena perto dele. Ele era tão mais alto que ela, mas seu rosto estava erguido na posição certa. Se ele se inclinasse apenas um pouco... _Não pense nisso!_

"**Obrigada"**, a voz dela estava rouca, e a ponta da língua deslizou por entre os lábios vermelhos e carnudos, para umedecê-los. Trunks gemeu alto (não conseguiu impedir-se). Ela não fazia idéia do quanto ele achava aquele gesto sexy.

Ouvindo o gemido dele, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, e a língua deslizou lentamente por sobre o lábio inferior. Os olhos azuis dele estavam escuros, tempestuosos. Havia uma leve penugem cobrindo o queixo quadrado e masculino, e os cabelos cor de lavanda caíam por sobre a testa, quase cobrindo os olhos azuis.

Ela ergueu uma mão trêmula e tentou colocar a mecha rebelde atrás da orelha dele. Baixando a mão, seus dedos correram por sobre a bochecha angulosa, e ali ficaram. Ele inclinou-se, ansioso por aquele toque gentil, feminino, com cheiro de morango com baunilha.

"**Trunks..." **A voz da garota saiu suave, quase inaudível, mesmo para a audição apurada do mezzo saiyajin.

"**Hummm?"**

"**Acho que não quero me casar..."**

"**Que bom..."**

"**Por quê?"**

"**Porque aí posso fazer isto".**

Ele abaixou-se, sua boca roçando suavemente os lábios da jovem. Neste momento, foi como se uma explosão ocorresse entre os dois saiyajins. Uma forte corrente elétrica percorreu seus corpos, enquanto os pensamentos de um pipocavam na mente do outro. Trunks puxou Pan para mais perto, seu corpo colado ao dela. Os braços da jovem envolveram o pescoço do homem que ela sempre amara, e o beijo, a princípio tão delicado, ficava mais e mais arrebatador e apaixonado a cada segundo.

O casal só afastou-se devido, é claro, à necessidade de ar para suas células. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e se sustentaram, faiscando, os dois vendo nos olhos do outro o desejavam: paixão, amor, uma necessidade desesperadora de ser compreendido, amado pelo que era, não pelo que tinha.

O clima romântico foi rompido pelo estrondo de algo quebrando no andar inferior. Trunks saiu, com um último, longo olhar, e Pan desmoronou no chão, as mãos cobrindo a boca, lágrimas fluindo ininterruptamente de seus olhos castanhos. E foi assim que Bra a encontrou: aniquilada pelo peso de sua descoberta (não podia se casar com Uub, não era justo), aos prantos.

A princesinha saiyajin correu para o lado de sua melhor amiga, aflita pelas lágrimas e pelo desamparo de Pan.** "O que aconteceu, Pan? Por que está chorando?" **Perguntou a moça, envolvendo a amiga nos braços. Pan apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Bra, deixando que as lágrimas lavassem a dor de sua descoberta.

"**Bra..." **Disse muitas horas depois, a voz ainda embargada pelas lágrimas derramadas, o nariz vermelho, os olhos inchados.

"**O que foi, amiga? Por que o choro?"**

"**Não posso me casar com o Uub".**

Bra ficou assombrada. **"Não casar? Mas por quê, Pan? Vocês dois estão tão apaixonados..."**

"**_Ele_ está apaixonado, eu não estou"**, retrucou a morena, sentindo os olhos marejarem de novo. _Trunks..._

_O que foi, minha linda?_ A voz dele soou clara e límpida na mente dela. Houve uma pausa, e aí ele falou novamente, _Estava chorando, Pan?_

_Estava._

_Por quê?_ O alarme coloria a voz do saiyajin. _Por que estava chorando?_

_Não posso me casar..._

_Você já me disse isso..._

_Não quero me casar._

_Que bom, também não quero._

"**PAN!" **Bra gritou, abanando a mão na frente do rosto de Pan.** "Pan, acorda!"**

"**BRA!" **A voz da futura esposa do príncipe saiyajin veio do quarto ao lado. Bulma apareceu na porta, aparentemente exaurida.

"**A Marron rasgou o vestido de cima a baixo, Bra"**, a esposa de Vegeta disse, sua voz denunciando seu cansaço.

Bra xingou baixinho e se levantou.** "Maldita loira! Agora vamos ter que adiar o casamento, ela não pode se casar com qualquer roupa!"**

"**Não diga isso dela, Marron é a noiva do seu irmão"**, censurou Bulma, embora quisesse dar uma bronca na futura nora.

Balançando a cabeça em desalento, Bra saiu resmungando, **"Não sei o que diabos ele viu nela".**

Deixada sozinha, Pan abriu o zíper, voltou a colocar suas roupas normais e saiu pela janela, deixando o vestido dentro de sua capa de plástico, com um bilhete sobre ela. **_Bra, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Vou para casa me deitar. Avise o meu pai e Uub. Beijos. Pan._**

Assim que pôde, Trunks subiu para o quarto onde Pan estava. Ficou alarmado ao vê-lo vazio, o vestido cuidadosamente colocado dentro de sua capa de plástico, o bilhete sobre ele. _Pan! _Chamou por ela no elo telepático que o beijo tinha construído entre eles. O elo estava frágil, mas a cada comunicação entre eles, se fortalecia. _Pan, cadê você?_

_Trunks?_

_Oi, amor... Onde você está?_

_Indo para minha casa... Estou me sentindo mal._

_Pan, a gente precisa conversar. E logo. Não podemos continuar assim._

_Tudo bem... _A voz dela soava cada vez mais fraca.

_Já estou indo pra lá._

_Certo._

Quando chegou no pequeno apartamento de Pan, Trunks não ficou surpreso ao ver a porta da sacada aberta, e a jovem deitada no chão, olhando o céu estrelado.

Pousou suavemente ao lado dela, sua silhueta alta deixando cair sobre sua amada uma sombra longa. Ela olhou para ele, parecendo perdida. Mas apenas uma coisa estava certa em seu olhar: a mesma faísca de paixão que ele vira no olhar dela depois de se beijarem.

"**Oi, Pan..."**

"**Oi..." **A voz dela parecia perdida como a de uma criança. Pan sentou-se, encolhendo as pernas e passando os braços ao redor delas, pousando o queixo sobre os joelhos. **"O que nós fizemos, Trunks?"**

"**Nos beijamos, Panny. Por que o choque?"**

"**Eu estou noiva! Você também está! Foi errado!"**

"**Não, não foi não. Me arrependo de poucas coisas na vida, Pan, e o nosso beijo é uma delas".**

Ela calou-se, chocada pela sinceridade nele. Se pensasse bem, ela também não se arrependia. Aquele beijo havia despertado nela uma certeza que a garota escondia até mesmo de si própria: a certeza de se que, se subisse ao altar com Uub, seria para sempre infeliz.

"**Eu também não me arrependo"**, disse ela, honestamente. Ele lhe sorriu, o mesmo sorriso caloroso e sincero pelo qual ela se apaixonara. Quando nascera nela tal sentimento? Pan não pôde precisá-lo; há tantos anos o sentia, que às vezes pensava que tal paixão nascera com ela. E talvez tivesse nascido.

"**Pan, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa"**, a voz de Trunks rompeu o silêncio confortável entre eles.

"**Diga".**

"**Quando nós nos beijamos, um elo telepático foi criado entre nós".**

"**Eu já percebi. Por quê?"**

Ele respirou fundo. Não sabia como ela reagiria a tal notícia. **"Ele nasceu porque você é minha alma gêmea".**

A garota fixou-o aturdida.** "O quê?" **E um risinho debochado escapou por seus lábios.** "Trunks, nunca achei que você fosse do tipo romântico".**

"**E não sou"**, ele disse,** "mas acho que a noção de 'a eleita' lhe pareceria meio medieval".**

Ela riu. **"É, pareceria".**

"**Bem, estamos mudando de assunto"**, ele ficou sério outra vez. **"Pan, nós temos sangue saiyajin. Querendo ou não, essa herança genética tem uma influência sobre nós. Somos melhores que os terráqueos, melhores até mesmo que Kuririn".**

"**Eu sei disso"**, ela caçoava dele outra vez.** "Nasci nesse meio, esqueceu? Não entrei de gaiata".**

"**Pan, é sério"**. Ele falou, meio bravo. Ela ficou séria.** "Continuando... Temos visão melhor, audição mais apurada, mais força, e envelhecemos mais lentamente que os terráqueos. No entanto, o DNA saiyajin influencia até mesmo nos nossos sentimentos".**

Com essa frase, a curiosidade da garota foi imediatamente capturada. **"O que quer dizer?"**

"**Todo saiyajin tem, usando uma frase terráquea, 'a sua metade da laranja'. Alguém que se encaixa perfeitamente com ele, com quem tem uma conexão forte a ponto da telepatia e da partilha de sentimentos".**

"**Não entendi".**

"**Pan, todo saiyajin tem sua alma gêmea. Alguém a quem ficará ligado tão poderosamente, que poderá sentir seus sentimentos e ler seus pensamentos. E essa pessoa terá o mesmo poder... sendo saiyajin ou não".**

"**Espere um minuto"**. Toda aquela conversa estava começando a fazer sentido para a jovem.** "Então você quer dizer que nós, saiyajins, somos telepaticamente ligados àqueles que são nossas almas gêmeas? E você é a minha? Por isso que conseguimos nos comunicar por pensamento?"**

Ele acenou lentamente. Ela entrou em parafuso.** "Não pode ser! Não faz sentido! Então eu te amo porque você é saiyajin, não porque simplesmente te amo?" **Ele viu que ela estava quase histérica.** "E qual a próxima bomba? Nós reencarnamos também? Essa paixão vem de outras vidas?"**

"**Pan, acalme-se!" **Ele disse, delicado.** "Você não me ama só por causa da minha herança genética. Você me ama porque me ama, independente do que eu sou. Seu pai ama a sua mãe, e ela não é saiyajin. E meu pai ama a minha mãe, mas ela também não é"**. Vendo o olhar de dúvida dela, ele suspirou e perguntou,** "Se você não soubesse desse conceito de amor, você me amaria menos do que ama agora?"**

Ela suspirou fundo. **"Não, não amaria".**

Ele sorriu.** "Vê? No fundo, no fundo, essa herança genética não determina nada. Só traz vantagens".**

Ela exibiu o primeiro sorriso: pequeno e meio frágil, mas um sorriso mesmo assim. Trunks sentou-se ao lado dela e, cauteloso, passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros. Ela aninhou-se contra ele, e o encarou. Ele sustentou seu olhar, e inclinou-se para frente, seus lábios se encontrando com os dela num doce beijo.

Novamente, o choque elétrico os percorreu, intenso, devastador. Guiados pelo instinto saiyajin, os dois jovens agarraram-se um ao outro, num amasso enlouquecido de paixão. A jovem, porém, foi capaz de retrair-se.

"**Trunks!" **Disse, empurrando-o com toda a força. Ele afastou-se, e ela ficou assombrada por ver que os olhos dele, geralmente azuis, estavam vermelhos. Ela gritou e se afastou dele, o pavor evidente em seus olhos.

"**O que foi, Pan?" **Ele perguntou, preocupado com o pânico expresso nas feições delicadas.

"**Olhe para si mesmo!" **Berrou ela, esganiçada – não dando a mínima para isso, contudo. O príncipe saiyajin fitou-se no espelho que Pan tinha na sala, e ficou chocado com sua aparência.

Seus cabelos cor de lavanda estavam compridos, quase nos ombros. O tom azul de seus olhos havia cedido lugar a um vermelho sangue, assustador (não admira Pan tivesse entrado em pânico). E um rabo de macaco balançava preguiçosamente atrás dele.

Pan também havia mudado, mas não tanto quanto ele. A única diferença nela era os olhos (que estavam avermelhados em vez do castanho usual) e o rabo de macaco balançando atrás dela.

A lua cheia banhou-os e, quando seus olhos se encontraram, algo estranho lhes aconteceu. Pan sorriu, felina e sensual, enquanto silenciosamente tirava a camiseta branca. Trunks aproximou-se lentamente dela, e colocou-a de pé, puxando-a para o quarto.

Houve uma batida suave na porta. O homem alto e moreno abriu-a, ficando surpreso ao reconhecer a pálida loira que estava diante de si. **"Achei que tínhamos combinado que nunca mais iríamos nos ver"**, disse, enquanto abria espaço para ela entrar.

"**E não vamos. Quero dizer, não vamos nos ver como antes"**, respondeu a moça, entrando arrogante no pequeno apartamento. O rapaz suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"**Então o que está fazendo aqui?"**

"**A Pan está aqui?" **Perguntou a loira, desviando-se da pergunta.

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça.** "Está no apartamento dela. A Bra me mostrou um bilhete que ela deixou antes de ir embora. Ela estava com dor de cabeça".**

"**Ahn. Bom. Pelo menos não terei que explicar por que estou aqui".**

"**Não para ela, mas para mim vai sim. O que diabos você quer? Eu vou me casar em 15 dias!"**

"**Eu sei!" **Explodiu a loira.** "Eu também vou! Na mesma cerimônia, esqueceu?"**

"**Não sei por que diabos você deu essa idéia pra Bulma".**

"**Um casamento duplo é sempre chique"**, disse a loira.** "Mas não foi para falar do meu casamento ou do seu que eu vim aqui".**

"**Então pra que foi?"**

Ela respirou fundo. Não sabia como ele ia reagir à notícia que ela tinha que dar.** "Estou grávida".**

Choque, surpresa e euforia. Essa miríade de sentimentos passou pelas feições bonitas do rapaz, antes que ele chegasse à conclusão de que ela não dava ponto sem nó. Se estava grávida, ele tinha certeza que ela tinha um plano B. **"Não, eu não vou permitir isso!"** Gritou, já sabendo o que ela queria fazer.

"**Não vai permitir o quê?"**

"**Esse filho é meu, você não vai dizer ao Trunks que é dele!"**

"**Por que não?"**

"**Marron, esse bebê não vai nascer de cabelo cor de lavanda e olho azul. Ele é meu filho, e eu vou ter participação ativa na criação dele nem que tenha que ir aos tribunais".**

"**Você não me submeteria a este escândalo"**, recuou a loira, assustada.

"**Proíba-me de ter contato com o _meu_ filho, e verá a que ponto eu irei para ser o pai dele".**

"**Você não entende? Eu preciso me casar com o Trunks!"** A loira desfez-se em lágrimas. **"Meus pais precisam do dinheiro!"**

"**Seus pais vivem bem, Marron"**, disse ele, desolado. **"A ambiciosa da família é você. Ou pensa que sou cego? Você adora o status de noiva do homem mais poderoso da Ásia".**

"**E daí? Eu sou assim, você sempre soube que eu não ia largar o Trunks para te assumir!".**

"**Como pode ser tão idiota!"** Explodiu o moreno. **"Trunks não vai acreditar nunca que esse filho é dele, Marron! Nunca!"**

"**Como não?"** Retrucou Marron, arrogante.

"**Ele é um saiyajin. Saiyajins só têm filhos com as suas almas gêmeas. As mulheres saiyajins só engravidam do homem que as completa por igual".**

A loira riu, arrogante e presunçosa. **"Então ele irá acreditar. Quem mais perfeita para ele do que eu? Agora já vou. E não ouse – não ouse! – contar a alguém sobre essa criança. Para todos os efeitos, ela é um Briefs".**

Uub desabou no sofá depois que Marron desapareceu e a porta se fechou atrás dela. **"Você não é perfeita para ele"**, disse ele baixinho para a sala vazia. **"A Pan é".**


	2. Más Notícias

**SINOPSE:** O amor saiyajin é algo interessante... Quando um saiyajin escolhe uma paixão, eles estarão unidos pelo resto da vida. Trunks e Pan descobrem isto na data menos apropriada – extremamente perto de seu casamento com Marron e Uub.

**PREDESTINADOS**

_História por Nanna_

**CAPÍTULO 2 – MÁS NOTÍCIAS **

Pan acordou na manhã seguinte com o sol banhando seu corpo. Ela ficou surpresa e atordoada ao ver-se nua, mas aos poucos os eventos da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente. Ela aninhou-se ao corpo forte e quente de Trunks, enquanto relembrava a fantástica noite de amor que ele lhe proporcionara.

Trunks revelara-se o amante perfeito: ao saber que ela ainda era virgem, ele foi delicado e carinhoso, sempre se assegurando de que ela não estava sentindo nenhuma dor. E Pan não sentira realmente dor nenhuma. Ao contrário: ela nunca se sentira tão bem antes. Uma mão correu por seu pescoço, parando assustada quando seus dedos roçaram numa cicatriz bem sobre sua veia jugular.

**"Essa aí é a minha marca em você"**, a voz de Trunks veio áspera de sono. Ele aconchegou-a contra seu corpo, virando-se um pouco e mostrando uma marca parecida no mesmo lugar em seu pescoço. **"E essa aqui é a sua marca em mim. Nenhum saiyajin que honre o sangue que tem vai tocar em você... A não ser eu, claro".**

**"Quer dizer que todos os saiyajins vão saber que você me mordeu?"**

**"Vão"**, confirmou ele, não entendendo o olhar de vergonha que se apossou do rosto dela.

**"Inclusive o meu pai? E o Vegeta?"**

Ele riu, um riso rouco, que fez seu peito vibrar. **"Meu pai com certeza vai saber, sendo sangue puro. Já o seu... Eu não sei. É possível que ele saiba. Mas meu pai com certeza não vai deixar que eu me case com a Marron, tendo marcado você".**

**"Por que isso?"**

**"Meu pai é bastante fiel a certos ritos do Planeta Vegeta. Esse é um deles. Quando dois saiyajins se marcam, são considerados casados".**

**"Oh, minha nossa!"** Alarmou-se a jovem. **"Não, Trunks! Essa cicatriz tem que sumir!"**

Ele franziu a testa. **"Por quê? Achei que você não queria casar com o Uub".**

**"E não quero, mas não é justo que o Uub saiba que dormi com você – que perdi a minha virgindade com você – ainda sendo noiva dele".**

Ele ponderou as palavras dela. **"É, não seria justo. Não se preocupe, coloque uma camisa de gola alta, um cachecol, algo do tipo. E rompa com o Uub o mais rápido possível. Porque eu vou desfazer o meu noivado com a Marron hoje".**

Ela sorriu e o beijou, mas, antes que o clima esquentasse, o celular dele tocou. Trunks rosnou de irritação e levantou-se, não dando a mínima para o fato de estar completamente nu. Pan, contudo, aproveitou para observá-lo, os músculos flexionando e alongando, a pele bronzeada brilhando à luz suave do sol. Ele encontrou as calças e a cueca no meio da sala e enfiou a mão no bolso, produzindo um pequeno comunicador.

**"O que foi?"** Resmungou ele, furioso por ter sido interrompido.

**"Trunks, onde diabos você se enfiou?"** Bra quis saber, obviamente furiosa.

**"Tou num hotel. Se eu ficasse na casa mais um minuto, ia explodir todos os malditos robôs. Por quê?"**

**"A antipática da sua noivinha está aqui"**, disse Bra, erguendo as mãos e mostrando um monte de trapos brancos. **"Armando um barraco porque o vestido ainda não está pronto".**

**"E você me liga agora pra me dizer _isso_?"** Ele revoltou-se ainda mais.

**"Não. Liguei porque ela disse que tem uma coisa urgente para te contar"**, disse a moça dando de ombros e jogando os trapos no chão. **"Eu _não_ vou costurar esse vestido de _novo_! Se ele está apertado, a culpa é dela, que engordou!"**

**"Já estou indo"**, resmungou Trunks, furioso, e desligou o comunicador antes que Bra pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Voltou para o quarto, onde encontrou Pan saindo do chuveiro, envolvida numa felpuda toalha branca.

**"Quem era?"**

**"A Bra"**, disse ele, jogando a cueca e as calças na cama, enquanto se vestia. Ela abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou uma calcinha, um jeans e uma blusa regata branca. Vestiu-se enquanto ele procurava por um barbeador. **"A Marron ta lá em casa, tendo um ataque porque rasgou o vestido de cima a baixo. E a Bra se recusa a costurá-lo".**

**"A Marron diz que não, mas engordou sim um pouquinho"**, disse ela, desdenhosa. Prendeu os cabelos molhados num rabo de cavalo frouxo. **"Não tenho barbeador novo. Vai ter que fazer a barba em casa. Se bem que..."** Ela deu um sorriso sapeca e correu um dedo pelo queixo dele, coberto por uma leve penugem. **"... Você fica muito sexy assim".**

Ele a beijou rapidamente, mas afastou-se. **"Não me provoque, senão não sairemos daqui nunca".**

**"E qual o problema? A geladeira está cheia, a conta de telefone paga e você tem um cartão de crédito com você. Podemos ligar para um disk-entrega e pedir comida quando a que tenho aqui acabar".**

Ele riu e a beijou mais uma vez. **"Isso é uma delícia, mas temos o que fazer antes de podermos nos enterrar aqui e viver só com essas coisas que você mencionou".**

Ela se afastou fazendo bico. **"Estraga-prazeres".**

**"Você não estava me dizendo isso ontem à noite"**, ele ronronou contra a pele dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Puxou-a para a sacada. **"Venha, temos que ir".**

Ela sorriu, um sorriso lânguido e feminino, e alçou vôo de mãos dadas com ele.

* * *

Depois de longas duas horas (durante as quais paravam para trocar beijos e abraços, protegidos pela generosa camada de nuvens), o casal pousou na macia grama verde diante do prédio imponente da Corporação Cápsula, e entrou pela porta traseira. Vegeta treinava na câmara de gravidade e foi testemunha de um último beijo entre seu filho e Pan.

Mortos de fome, os dois foram direto à cozinha, evitando a sala, onde provavelmente estaria Marron com suas crises de histeria. Estavam sentados na mesa, servindo-se de generosas fatias de um delicioso bolo assado por um dos robôs, quando Bra invadiu a cozinha como um furacão.

**"Sabia que você tinha chegado. Oi, Pan"**, sibilou ela, apenas acenando para a amiga, seus olhos nunca deixando o irmão. **"A sua _noivinha_ está me levando à loucura. Vá falar com ela antes que fique viúvo sem se casar".**

**"Tá, tá"**, disse ele, se levantando e dando um beijo no rosto de Pan. Murmurou algo no ouvido dela, ao que ela respondeu:

**"Eu também. Boa sorte".**

Diante de tal demonstração de intimidade, Bra estreitou os olhos, observando a amiga. Pan parecia resplandecer, e seus olhos carregavam um brilho especial, que deixava-a ainda mais bonita. **"O que aconteceu com você?"** Quis saber a caçula de Vegeta.

Pan pôde sentir o rosto esquentar, mas fingiu não entender o que a amiga queria dizer. **"Nada, Bra. Por que pergunta?"**

**"Você está diferente..." **E, fazendo as contas, ela soube. **"Ah, por Dendê! Você e ele?"** Disse apontando por onde Trunks tinha saído.

Pan suspirou. Bra conhecia-a bem demais, e isso às vezes não lhe era vantajoso. Mas, conformada, disse, **"Se conversarmos sobre isso aqui, alguém pode ouvir. Vamos para o seu quarto".**

A garota sorriu, levantando-se de um pulo. _Aleluia! Finalmente vamos nos livrar da insuportável da Marron!_ As duas jovens chegaram no quarto de Bra e, enquanto esta se jogava na cama, Pan esticava-se no sofá. **"Desembuche!"** Exigiu a garota de cabelos azuis. A morena sorriu.

**"Lembra que ontem à noite você me encontrou chorando no quarto onde estava provando o meu vestido de noiva?"**

**"Lembro. O que tem isso?"**

**"Foi antes disso que tudo começou..."**

* * *

Trunks não queria fazer isso. Dar de cara com uma Marron histérica por causa do vestido de noiva era demais para ele. Mas, ao fechar os olhos e lembrar-se de como se sentia vivo, amado e compreendido ao lado de Pan, ele soube que precisava fazê-lo. Por ela, e por ele mesmo.

A loira perambulava de um lado para o outro no tapete da sala, e Trunks anunciou sua presença ao dizer, **"Você vai fazer um rombo no tapete persa da minha avó".**

A moça virou-se, com susto nas feições, que relaxaram de alívio ao reconhecê-lo. **"Trunkie!"** Esganiçou-se ela, e ele estremeceu por causa da voz dela e do apelido, que ele odiava. **"Tenho uma coisa a lhe contar!"**

**"Eu também, Marron"**, disse o homem de cabelos cor de lavanda, sentando-se no sofá. Marron jogou-se ao lado dele, seus cabelos loiros presos num coque impecável, e aninhou-se contra o corpo forte e masculino. Mas ele desvencilhou-se e levantou-se. Não conseguia ficar perto dela.

**"O que foi, Trunkie?"** Perguntou a noiva, fazendo bico.

**"Nada"**, ele respirou fundo. **"Marron, não posso mais me casar".**

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram de espanto. **"O quê? Mas isso é ótimo!"**

Ele assombrou-se com a reação dela. **"Ótimo? Por que diz isso?"**

Ela encolheu os ombros. **"Não posso mesmo me casar junto com a Pan. A Bra fez o meu vestido em tamanho menor do que eu normalmente uso. E agora se recusa a aumentá-lo". **Ela fez bico outra vez. Trunks ficou exasperado. Ela não entendera. _Loira burra!_

_Apoiado! _A voz de Pan soou musical em sua mente, e ele sorriu. _Eu te amo._

_Eu também te amo_, pensou ele, e voltou-se para Marron. **"Seu vestido é de seda, não é?"**

**"É. Por quê?"**

**"A Bra não pode aumentar o vestido, porque a seda já tá marcada com a costura anterior"**, explicou ele, como se ela fosse uma criança doente. **"Mas eu não quis dizer no sentido de adiar o casamento"**, falou, e respirou fundo. **"Eu não quero me casar, e quero romper o noivado"**. Ele disse enquanto fechava o elo telepático com Pan. Não queria que ela ouvisse a reação histérica de Marron.

O queixo da loira desabou, enquanto os incrédulos olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. **"O quê!"**

**"Você me ouviu, Marron. Não vai ter mais casamento. Nem noivado. Eu quero terminar".**

**"Trunkie, você não pode fazer isso comigo!" **Exaltou-se ela. **"Não pode!"**

**"Por que não, Marron? Eu sou maior de idade. Além disso, casamento se desfaz até dentro da igreja".**

**"É, mas não quando se tem uma criança envolvida!"** Ela 'deixou escapar', e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Ele estreitou os olhos.

**"Criança? Marron, nós não temos filhos".**

Ela desabou no sofá. **"Mas vamos ter. Trunks, eu estou grávida".**

Foi como um soco no estômago de Trunks, dado por Vegeta quando supersaiyajin fase quatro. Trunks desabou no sofá oposto ao qual estava Marron. **"Grávida?"** Repetiu ele, sem entender. Agradeceu a Dendê pela boa estrela que lhe dera a idéia de fechar o elo telepático com Pan. Ela não merecia ouvir isso assim.

**"É. Trunkie, nós vamos ter um filho".**

Ele não conseguia reagir. Não conseguia se mover. Não conseguia pensar. Todos os sonhos e planos que tinha com Pan... Escoando ralo abaixo, porque Marron estava grávida.

**"Marron, eu não posso me casar com você"**, ele disse honestamente. **"Não te amo. Você seria infeliz ao meu lado".**

**"Mas eu também não posso ser deixada pra lá!"** Reagiu a chorosa loira. **"Meus pais não vão aceitar nunca que eu seja mãe solteira, Trunks. Dendê sabe o que farão se descobrirem que estou grávida antes de me casar".**

Ele levantou-se. Sua cabeça girava, e ele sentia-se enjoado. Queria vomitar. Queria chorar. Queria Pan.

**"Trunkie... Não vamos cancelar o casamento. Eu dou um jeito, compro um novo vestido. Pense nessa criança"**, ela tentou fazer com que ele tocasse sua barriga, mas ele retraiu-se. **"Ele ou ela não pode nascer e crescer sem pai".**

**"Vá embora, Marron"**, disse ele, virando-se de costas para ela. Marron tentou tocar-lhe o ombro. Ele deu um forte tapa na mão dela, e virou-se, e ela deu um gritinho de terror quando viu-o transformar-se em supersaiyajin. **"VÁ EMBORA!"** Explodiu, a fúria saindo por todos os poros, seu _ki_ subindo a níveis inimagináveis.

A loira agarrou a bolsa e fugiu porta afora. Vegeta, Gohan e Goten invadiram a casa, procurando pela fonte daquele poderoso _ki_. Do quarto, Bra deu um grito de pânico. Todos escalaram a escada e invadiram o quarto da jovem.

Gohan ficou branco quando viu a filha, desmaiada, pálida como um fantasma. **"PAN!"** Gritou correndo para junto dela. **"Bra, o que houve?"**

**"Não sei"**, respondeu a trêmula jovem, apoiando-se bambamente no abraço forte de Goten. **"Estávamos conversando... Sobre o casamento... Quando ela sentiu-se mal e desmaiou".**

Trunks recuou, horrorizado. Estaria o elo deles tão intenso a ponto de Pan reagir a seus sentimentos? Ela emitia uma suave aura dourada, e seus cabelos estavam aloirados.

Vegeta aproximou-se e afastou um pouco a gola da camiseta da jovem. Quando seus olhos bateram na cicatriz no pescoço de Pan, ele saiu e agarrou o filho pelo braço, arrastando-o para fora da casa. Os três saiyajins entreolharam-se, confusos, e voltaram sua atenção para a jovem desmaiada.

Antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, Trunks sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Vegeta havia acertado um forte soco em seu estômago. **"Idiota!"** Rosnou o rei saiyajin. **"Como pode ser tão desligado? O elo de vocês ainda está frágil, ela não pode experimentar emoções fortes!"**

**"Eu não sabia!"** Ofegou Trunks.

_Trunks… _A voz de Pan soou fraca em sua mente.

_Oi, meu anjo._

_Onde você está?_

_Conversando com o meu pai. Está melhor?_

_Estou... Mas que emoção forte foi aquela que eu senti?_

_Foi minha, Panny. Precisamos conversar..._

_A Bra já sabe da gente._

Ele ficou pálido. _Ela já sabe?_

_Já... _Ela ainda parecia fraca. _Ela adivinhou..._

_Oh, Dendê..._

_Mas ela prometeu ficar calada até rompermos com Marron e Uub._

_Oh. Pan, dê um jeito de ficar sozinha. Precisamos conversar._

O riso dela soou em sua mente, musical e divertido, apesar de fraco. _Não estou gostando disso, mas enfim... Te amo._

_Também te amo. Não esqueça disso, nunca. _Ele sentiu o desespero crescer dentro de si.

_Pouco provável_, ela disse, e fechou o elo entre eles. Trunks virou-se para o pai, que o observava atentamente. **"Era a Pan"**, disse. **"Preciso ir lá falar com ela".**

**"Vá"**, retrucou o pai, voltando para a câmara de gravidade. Seu único filho apaixonado pela neta de Kakarotto...

_Enfim_, pensou ele, o elo telepático com Bulma firmemente fechado. _Melhor uma saiyajin do que aquela loirinha burra._ O filho do rei dos saiyajins casado com aquela loira estúpida e fútil? Inimaginável! Inaceitável!

* * *

Pan estava sozinha quando Trunks chegou no quarto de Bra. Gohan e Goten tinham ido embora a pedido da jovem, que dissera ter desmaiado porque não comia nada desde a antevéspera. Gohan não saiu antes de dar uma bela bronca na filha, alertando que dietas malucas iriam minar-lhe a saúde.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, tentando não chorar. Pan ergueu-lhe os olhos, brilhantes de amor, e sorriu. Inclinou-se para frente e o beijou com ternura. **"E aí, gatão? Livre, leve e não tão solto?"** Perguntou, um traço de divertimento na voz.

**"Pan, eu te amo".**

**"Eu também te amo"**, disse ela, sorrindo. **"Acho que deixamos isso claro ontem à noite, não deixamos?"** E seus dedos roçaram a superfície áspera da cicatriz que ele tinha deixado nela.

**"Não, eu te amo de verdade. Como nunca amei ninguém na vida. Nem nunca vou amar".**

A seriedade e a urgência na voz dele alarmaram Pan. **"Trunks, o que aconteceu? Você está me assustando".**

**"Só quero que você saiba que eu te amo".**

**"Eu já sei disso!"** Exclamou ela. **"Eu também te amo. Agora, pode parar de agir como se estivéssemos num velório. Nós somos jovens, bonitos, não tão solteiros e nos amamos. Por que você está agindo como se estivesse lamentando alguma coisa?"**

**"Porque eu estou"**, ele disse tão baixinho que ela quase não ouviu.

**"O que houve, meu amor?"** Ela perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. Trunks sentiu uma raiva surda contra si mesmo. Sem perceber que seu elo com ela estava aberto, o rapaz só foi tomar consciência desse fato quando Pan apertou-lhe as mãos, e perguntou com voz fraca, **"Trunks, o que aconteceu? Você está sofrendo, eu sinto. Por quê?"**

**"Você não vai me perdoar nunca"**, ele disse baixinho, e libertou a mão, levantando-se da cama. **"Não posso terminar com a Marron".**

Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de mágoa. Pan fitou-o aturdida, como se não entendesse o que ele queria dizer. **"Não pode? Por quê? Fui... Fui eu?"**

**"NÃO!" **Ele gritou e tomou-a nos braços. **"Não foi você. Você foi maravilhosa, sexy... A melhor que eu já tive". **Ela sentiu-o beijar sua cabeça. **"Não foi por culpa sua, meu amor... Foi culpa minha".**

**"Não entendi".**

Ele respirou fundo. E disse as cinco palavras que destruíram o coração de ambos. **"Marron terá um filho meu".**

Ela desvencilhou-se dele. Mágoa, dor, choque e desapontamento. Trunks sentiu uma funda angústia, e não soube se aquele sentimento era dele ou dela. **"O quê?"** Ela perguntou baixinho. Os olhos castanhos estavam grudados nos dele, as lágrimas marejando-os.

**"Eu vou ser pai"**, ele disse, amargura na voz. Ela desviou o rosto, e fitou a parede por um longo tempo. Quando voltou a encará-lo, uma máscara de frieza cobria as feições que antes transbordavam de amor.

**"Parabéns"**, disse ela, antes de desaparecer por teletransporte.

**"Pan!"** Gritou ele, desesperado. Levantou-se e deu um soco na parede, com tanta força que abriu um buraco. **"Maldita seja, Marron!"**

* * *

Pan foi para o único lugar onde se sentia segura e amada. A casa de Chichi continuava impecável como sempre, e a velha senhora estava sozinha, uma vez que Goten estava provavelmente na Corporação Cápsula fazendo companhia a Bra.

Pan encontrou a avó sentada na sala, bordando. Chichi ouviu os soluços delicados e, ao erguer os olhos e ver a neta soluçante como uma criança, nada falou. Apenas deixou o bordado de lado, e Pan atirou-se em seu colo, as lágrimas molhando as roupas da avó.

Enquanto acariciava os cabelos da neta, Chichi notou a cicatriz recente no pescoço de Pan. Franziu a testa, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam distraidamente sua própria cicatriz, mais fraca agora, quase imperceptível, depois de anos de viuvez. Somente um saiyajin teria forças para marcar a pele de outro saiyajin com tanta intensidade.

Chichi começou a refletir. O único saiyajin disponível e não relacionado a sangue com Pan era Trunks. Chichi não era tola, já percebera os olhares lânguidos do rapaz para sua neta, e os de seu filho para cima de Bra. Ela só especulava como aquela marca tinha sido feita. Pan estava noiva e ia se casar com Uub. Trunks também estava noivo, ia se casar com Marron. Os dois casais já moravam juntos, as cerimônias apenas oficializariam uma situação. E Chichi sabia por experiência própria que, para causar uma cicatriz tão profunda como aquela, seria necessária uma longa noite de amor.

Mas a viúva de Goku não podia perguntar nada. Algo havia acontecido, algo sério, que aniquilara a sua única neta. Pan não chorava com facilidade, era dura na queda. Nem mesmo quando Goku desaparecera, ela chorara. Algo seriíssimo devia ter acontecido para arrasar Pan ao ponto das lágrimas.

Mais tarde, quando a moça se acalmou, Chichi sentiu-se capaz de saciar sua curiosidade. **"Pan?"**

**"O que foi, vovó?"**

**"Posso lhe perguntar quando Trunks lhe fez essa cicatriz?"**

A moça arregalou os olhos de espanto. Chichi riu com gosto. **"Pan, minha linda, você está falando com a esposa de um saiyajin. Eu também tenho uma cicatriz"**, e ela afastou a gola chinesa da roupa para mostrar uma cicatriz que estava quase desaparecida. **"E não sou boba. Há muito tempo sei que você é apaixonada por esse rapaz".**

**"Ontem"**, respondeu a corada moça. **"Ontem à noite".**

**"Oh"**, fez Chichi. Acariciou os cabelos da neta. **"Mas você devia estar feliz, Pan!"** Chichi não entendia o motivo do choro da neta. **"Ele te ama!".**

**"Ele me ama..."** As lágrimas encheram de novo aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. **"... Mas é Marron que vai ter um filho dele".**

**"O quê?"** Reagiu Chichi. A avó ficou ainda mais confusa. **"Mas não é possível!"**

**"Claro que é possível, vovó!"** Retrucou a jovem. **"Tanto é possível que Marron está grávida".**

**"Não, não é possível, Pan"**, insistiu Chichi. **"Os saiyajins só engravidam as mulheres que carregam esta marca"**, e seus dedos roçaram rápidos pela cicatriz no pescoço da neta.

Pan franziu o rosto, confusa. **"Mas Marron vai ter um filho dele! Eu sei! Ele me contou"**. E um riso amargo escapou por seus lábios. **"Vai ver o sangue terráqueo da Bulma falou mais forte nele que o saiyajin".**

**"Mas, se fosse assim, o mesmo teria acontecido com Gohan".**

A moça franziu o rosto. **"O que quer dizer?"**

Chichi corou, embaraçada. **"Você não acha que seu pai era virgem quando se casou, acha?"**

Pan fez uma careta. **"Eca, vovó! Não quero saber disso!"**

**"Mas é verdade. Seu pai teve um namorinho rápido aos 16 anos. Foi com essa moça que ele perdeu a virgindade. E ela não engravidou. Se fosse assim, se o sangue terráqueo falasse mais alto nos saiyajins mestiços, então essa jovem também teria ficado grávida do seu pai"**, explicou Chichi.

A moça fez uma careta. **"Vovó, eu preferia não ter sabido disso".**

**"Pan, você não está entendendo o que eu quero dizer"**, Chichi retrucou pacientemente. **"Os homens saiyajins não saem engravidando mulheres a torto e a direito".**

**"Vovó, o Tico e o Teco não estão se entendendo"**, respondeu a moça, um pouco irritada. **"Fale claro!"**

**"Essa criança que a Marron espera – se é que ela está mesmo esperando um filho – não pode ser do Trunks. A única mulher que será capaz de conceber um bebê dele será aquela que carrega essa marca"**, os dedos da idosa senhora correram pela cicatriz no pescoço da neta.

Os olhos de Pan se arregalaram enquanto ela entendia o que a avó queria dizer. Por segurança, Chichi finalizou, **"Em outras palavras, a única que poderá engravidar de Trunks é você".**


	3. Casamento e Acidente

**SINOPSE:** O amor saiyajin é algo interessante... Quando um saiyajin escolhe uma paixão, eles estarão unidos pelo resto da vida. Trunks e Pan descobrem isto na data menos apropriada – extremamente perto de seu casamento com Marron e Uub.

**PREDESTINADOS**

_História por Nanna_

**CAPÍTULO 3 – CASAMENTO E ACIDENTE. **

Pan desabou, boquiaberta, no sofá, ao lado da avó. Sua mente zumbia e turbilhonava com o que Chichi acabara de lhe dizer. Marron não podia estar grávida de Trunks. Mas Marron _estava_ grávida, tanto que estava engordando à beça (logo Marron que era tão orgulhosa de seu corpo esguio e de sua boa forma).

**"Dendê"**, respirou a moça, sentindo-se enfraquecer. Chichi amparou-a rapidamente, alarmada com a palidez repentina que assomara ao rosto da jovem.

**"Pan, tudo bem com você?"**

**"Tudo, vovó"**. A morena se ergueu, deu um beijo no rosto da avó e saiu voando sem rumo.

Chichi deixou-a ir, sabendo o quanto ela devia estar sentindo-se confusa. Suspirou e voltou a seu bordado, mandando uma rápida oração ao marido morto. _Goku, olhe por ela..._

_Não se preocupe_. Ela quase podia ouvi-lo. _Eu olharei_.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, o clima ficou péssimo entre os dois casais. Uub sentia que Pan estava estranha, alheia e deprimida, mas não conseguia compreender o que arrasara sua noiva. E Marron dava seu melhor para fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas o insuportável mau humor de Trunks estava levando seus familiares à loucura.

Bra e Chichi, as únicas que sabiam do elo entre Pan e Trunks, tentavam de todas as formas confortar a jovem morena. Mas não conseguiam. Pan afundava mais e mais na depressão e, devido à força de seu elo, arrastava Trunks com ela.

Pan evitava o prédio da Corporação Cápsula como o diabo fugia da cruz. Não agüentava pôr os pés ali, pois as memórias de seu primeiro beijo com Trunks tomavam-na de assalto, e ela sentia-se enfraquecer mais e mais. Vegeta foi o único a perceber a fraqueza da moça e tratou de conversar com ela:

**"Você e meu filho têm que se acertar logo"**, disse ele de chofre. Tinha ido ao apartamento da morena com a expressa finalidade de abrir-lhe os olhos. Pan, que não o esperava, surpreendeu-se com sua visita, mas não com suas palavras. Afinal, o próprio Trunks a alertara que Vegeta saberia que eles tinham marcado um ao outro.

**"Ele vai ter um filho com outra mulher"**, respondeu ela secamente. Vegeta rolou os olhos.

**"Esse fedelho pode não ser filho dele e, se for, não vai conhecer o pai, se você continuar separada do meu filho".**

Pan arregalou os olhos. E agora mais essa? Primeiro o elo, depois a desconfiança-bomba de que Marron pudesse estar mentindo, e agora isso. A distância entre eles ia matar Trunks. **"Está mentindo".**

**"Não sou de mentir, moleca"**, rosnou Vegeta. **"Vocês construíram um elo. Esse elo não se desfaz pura e simplesmente porque vocês assim o querem. Quando você sugou o sangue daquele idiota do meu filho, e ele sugou o seu, vocês fizeram um pacto de sangue, indissolúvel. Agora, para desfazê-lo, só a morte. De ambos".**

Pan sentiu que iria desmaiar. Oh, caramba... Desejou, mais uma vez, que tivesse resistido à louca paixão que sentia por Trunks. **"Vegeta, é possível que essa criança que a Marron espera não seja mesmo seu neto?"**

**"Tenho completa certeza de que esse fedelho não tem sangue saiyajin"**, retrucou o homem, com uma seriedade profunda no rosto.

**"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"**

**"O moleque não tem um _ki _considerável"**, respondeu ele. **"Se ele tivesse um quarto de sangue saiyajin, teria um _ki_ respeitável. Mas não tem nada. Nem um _ki_ de um".**

O queixo de Pan desabou. **"E por que você não conta isso ao seu filho?"**

**"Além de burro, Trunks às vezes tem uns ataques de honradez. Ele não quer nem saber se o filho da loira é dele ou não. Ele acha que, como noivo dela, é seu dever assumir o bastardinho".**

**"Vegeta, pelo amor de Dendê, tem que ter um jeito de desconstruir esse elo sem causar dano a mim ou a Trunks"**, implorou a moça, desesperada.

Os olhos escuros do saiyajin lampejaram. **"Não há". **E seus lábios se curvaram num pequeno sorriso. **"E sinto muito por lhe dizer isto, Pan, mas agora nem a morte poderá destruir esse elo de vocês".**

A moça quase rompeu em lágrimas ali mesmo. **"Por quê!"**

**"Porque"**, ele aproximou-se da garota, **"você vai ter um filho".**

Pan pensou que ia desmaiar. **"Um filho?"** Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça com violência. **"Não, não posso ter um filho!"**

**"Sinto muito – falando sério, não sinto não. Esse moleque vai ser um príncipe saiyajin. Ou uma princesa. E agora, querendo ou não, Trunks vai ficar entre a cruz e a espada".**

**"O que quer dizer?"**

**"Ele vai ter que optar entre um casamento infeliz por causa de um fedelho que não é dele, ou casar-se com você, que é sua companheira e espera um filho legítimo".**

**"Dendê, não pode me dar um tempo?"** A moça exclamou, olhando para cima, numa reclamação ao guardião da Terra. De seu templo, o jovem Namek sacudiu a cabeça, e ria.

* * *

A cada dia que se passava, Marron sentia-se mais e mais desesperada. Se antes Trunks mal lhe dava atenção, agora a ignorava por completo. Não queria saber detalhes do casamento, da lua de mel ou do bebê. Por mais que ela tentasse envolvê-lo na vida deles, ele não ligava, preferindo ficar trancado na câmara de gravidade com o pai ou no escritório com a mãe e a irmã.

Uub, por sua vez, revelava-se cada vez mais devotado. Ligava diariamente, pedia notícias dela e da criança e fazia questão de estar presente em todos os exames que o obstetra pedia. Mas até mesmo Uub, que parecia perfeito, tinha problemas com Pan. Ela parecia distante, levando os últimos retoques para o casamento com a barriga.

A loira estava com Bra, discutindo violentamente sobre o vestido que usaria na recepção (faltavam dois dias para o casamento agora), quando Vegeta chegou na Corporação Cápsula. Trunks estava jogado no sofá, olhando o teto. De vez em quando, dava um suspiro e acariciava uma feia cicatriz no pescoço, e Bra suspirava também, com um brilho triste nos olhos azuis.

**"Moleque"**, rosnou Vegeta. **"Temos que conversar. Agora".**

**"Não, agora não!"** Rebelou-se Marron, ignorando o medo que sentia do futuro sogro.** "Estamos acabando de combinar os últimos detalhes do casamento, o Trunks não pode sair daqui agora".**

O rei saiyajin voltou-se para ela, olhos chispando de fúria. **"Não me desafie, menina".**

**"Que se dane. Trunks, você fica"**, disse a loira, colocando uma mão no braço do noivo. Vegeta pareceu por um momento considerar a idéia de encher a futura nora de pancadas (uma idéia que Bra e Trunks apoiariam completamente), mas aí bufou e desapareceu jardim afora.

* * *

Chegou enfim o grande dia (para Uub e Marron. Trunks e Pan rezavam para que a data nunca chegasse). Pan recusara-se a ir vestir-se na Corporação Cápsula, dando graças a Dendê por sua barriga ainda estar reta como se ela não estivesse grávida. A moça foi aprontar-se para a cerimônia na casa da avó, onde passara a última noite de solteira.

Videl despertou sua única herdeira ao meio-dia. Pan e a avó haviam passado a noite em claro, conversando. Chichi era a única da família que sabia da gravidez da neta. Estava morrendo de pena de Pan. Só esperava que o bebê não nascesse de cabelos arroxeados e olhos azuis. Seria a pior tortura, Pan ver que seu filho era a cara do pai. Ou melhor, sua filha. Chichi tinha a forte intuição de que seria uma menina.

Duas horas antes do casamento, a cabeleireira contratada para arrumar as noivas chegou à casa de Chichi. Bra, vendo o estado de nervos da futura cunhada, mandara Madame Sakura primeiro para a casa da amiga, sabendo que Pan era mais calma e estava menos ansiosa com o casamento – na verdade, se o casamento não acontecesse, Pan não reclamaria.

Quando Madame Sakura saiu para a Corporação Cápsula, uma hora depois, Pan estava muito bonita. A cabeleireira fizera cachos grandes em seu cabelo escuro, prendendo os caracóis negros num rabo de cavalo frouxo. A mantilha os encobria, presa em seu lugar por uma pesada e antiga tiara de prata, que fora da mãe de Videl. A maquiagem era discreta: sombra branca, lápis de contorno de olhos preto, máscara de cílios preta, blush rosado e gloss também rosado.

Gohan sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver a filha. Ela estava linda, com o vestido frouxo (Pan emagrecera muito nos últimos dias), o cabelo preso, a maquiagem simples, o buquê de rosas brancas na mão. No entanto, quando o cientista abriu a boca para falar, sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Um _ki_ que há muitos anos ele não sentia.

Pan viu o homem alto, forte, de cabelos espetados, em pé atrás do pai, e sentiu a garganta secar. Ele viera. Dendê lhe concedera esta última bênção, a presença de seu amado avozinho em seu casamento. Pelo menos ela teria esta pequena felicidade.

Gohan voltou-se, e sentiu os olhos umedecerem com a visão de seu pai muito distinto em um smoking. Goku sorriu bondosamente, e disse, **"Eu levo a Pan até o altar. Você vai com a Videl".**

* * *

Gohan, Goten, Trunks e Uub todos passaram a noite na casa de Gohan, Trunks afundando as mágoas em baldes e mais baldes de cerveja. Ao fim da noite, Trunks, já completamente embriagado, perdeu a cabeça e deu dois socos em Uub, ameaçando matá-lo caso o moreno machucasse Pan. Uub, que estava sóbrio, estranhou tais palavras vindas do amigo, mas desconsiderou-as, achando que eram preocupações de irmão mais velho.

Os homens acordaram ainda mais tarde, Trunks com uma dor de cabeça terrível, a boca com gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva. Uub fez troça com o que ele dissera na noite anterior, mas Trunks ficou pálido. Seu segredo quase tinha escapado. E ele podia sentir Gohan observando-o atentamente.

Ignorou o velho amigo, preferindo vestir-se para o casamento em sua casa. Tendo esquecido que Marron iria arrumar-se lá (e nutrindo uma secreta esperança de ver Pan pela última vez antes que ela se casasse com outro), o noivo invadiu o quarto da mãe.

Um grito ensurdecedor ressoou no aposento. Os olhos azuis do primogênito de Bulma recaíram na figura luxuosa de Marron vestida de noiva. A loira estava congelada em seu lugar, os olhos escuros cheios de puro terror. Bra deu um sorrisinho malicioso, conhecendo bem a futura cunhada.

**"Três, dois, um"**, contou baixinho.

E Marron explodiu. **"TRUNKS! O noivo _nunca_ pode ver a noiva pronta _antes _do casamento!"**

O rapaz estava verdadeiramente confuso. **"Por que isso? Marron, não seja imbecil".**

**"Traz azar, Trunks! Saia daqui!"** Esgoelou-se a loira desesperada. Virou-se para Bulma. **"Não vou me casar!"**

**"Nem pense nisso!"** Veio a voz autoritária de #18 da porta. **"Ninguém vai cancelar ou adiar esse casamento, Marron. Ou você se casa, ou se casa. Escolha".**

**"Mas, mamãe..." **A noiva fez bico.** "... Ele me viu vestida de noiva antes do casamento. Não é bom".**

**"Marron, não seja imbecil. Quando que ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento traz azar? Cuide de se arrumar logo"**, e a ex-andróide desapareceu no quarto ao lado, onde estava Kuririn.

Marron suspirou e voltou-se para a futura sogra. **"Onde está Madame Sakura?"**

**"Na casa da Pan"**, Bra disse, entrando no quarto. Já estava pronta para o casamento – seria dama de honra. Pan convidara-a para madrinha, mas Bra recusou o convite. Seu vestido era de seda preta, de decote quadrado, alças finas e bordas assimétricas, todo rebordado. A própria jovem penteara-se e maquiara-se: os cabelos azuis estavam escovados, bem lisos, uma mecha caindo charmosamente por cima de um olho. A maquiagem era simples: máscara de cílios, lápis de olho e sombra pretos, batom cor de boca e blush pêssego.

Marron indignou-se. **"Por que na casa da Pan? Ela tinha que estar aqui, a..." **Ela quase disse 'estrela do casamento', mas se conteve. **"Afinal, minha maquiagem vai demorar muito mais para ser feita do que a da Pan".**

**"Porque você está deixando todo mundo maluco, Marron!"** Disparou Bra. **"Mas que diabo, não pode deixar de reclamar um minuto? Dê-se por muito satisfeita que meu irmão está casando-se com você"**, e ao dizer isso a jovem saiu.

Marron voltou-se para Bulma. **"Por que ela disse isso? Trunks está casando-se comigo porque me ama, não é?"**

Bulma preferiu não responder.

* * *

Uub entrou no quarto de Trunks e encontrou o amigo já pronto para o casamento. **"Trunks, preciso de um favor seu".**

**"Claro, Uub. O que foi?"** O _mezzo_ saiyajin sentou-se numa cadeira, tentando não amassar o impecável smoking Armani que sua mãe comprara especialmente para aquela ocasião.

**"Gohan e Videl já chegaram, e trouxeram Chichi, Goku e Goten com eles. Você podia ir pegar a Pan na casa da Chichi com a limusine?"**

Trunks ficou gelado. **"Eu? Pegar a Pan? Uub, por que você não vai? O noivo dela é você, não eu". **_Infelizmente_, pensou o saiyajin, tentando abrir o elo telepático com a noiva do outro.

Pan não respondeu às tentativas. E Uub o encarava como se ele estivesse maluco.

**"O noivo não pode ver a noiva pronta antes do casamento, Trunks"**, o moreno disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança. **"Traz azar".**

**"Mas que coisa, qual é de você e da Marron com esse negócio de que ver a noiva pronta antes da cerimônia traz azar? Eu vi a Pan e..."** Trunks cobriu a boca com as mãos, chocado. Tinha falado demais.

Uub estreitou os olhos, uma sutil desconfiança em seu olhar. **"Você viu a Pan vestida de noiva?" **Quis saber o moreno. **"Quando?"**

**"Hummm... Numa das provas do vestido"**, Trunks resolveu ser parcialmente honesto – iria morrer sem contar a Uub que estava apaixonado pela futura mulher deste. **"Ela está linda".**

**"Hummm..."** Uub fez, parecendo ainda desconfiado. Mas aí sorriu. **"Você não é o noivo da Pan, pode vê-la vestida de noiva antes do casamento mil vezes se quisesse. Eu não"**, ele suspirou e sorriu. **"Pode ser que traga sorte". **Sacudindo a cabeça, Uub fitou Trunks com os olhos brilhando de expectativa. **"E aí, você pode ir pegar a Pan?"**

Trunks sacudiu a cabeça, desolado. Não tinha como escapar. Se recusasse a ir pegar Pan, Uub estranharia. Mas não queria ficar a sós com Pan. Temia o que podia fazer caso se encontrasse a sós com ela, na limusine. **"Tudo bem"**, disse lentamente. **"Eu vou".**

* * *

Pan estava perambulando pela sala de estar da avó, nervosíssima. Sua mão deslizava pela barriga reta. O _ki_ do bebê que ali crescia era pequeno, mas forte para uma criança de poucos dias de vida. A morena sentia-se inquieta, com a forte sensação de algo importante lhe aconteceria naquele dia.

**"Mas é claro que vai acontecer, Pan, sua idiota"**, ela disse em voz alta, para si mesma. **"Você vai se casar. Com o Uub. A quem você ama".**

Uma vozinha na cabeça dela reagiu, **_Ama tanto que está esperando um filho do Trunks. Nossa, que grande amor!_**

**"Cale a boca"**, resmungou a jovem, que se assustou quando ouviu a delicada batida na porta. **"Está aberta. Pode entrar".**

Um arrepio suave percorreu a espinha da grávida, que se virou lentamente e deu de cara com o pai de seu bebê. Trunks estava lindo. O smoking Armani tinha um caimento perfeito, ajustado ao corpo do _mezzo _saiyajin como se fosse uma segunda pele. Os cabelos cor de lavanda, cortados na altura do queixo, caíam pelo rosto do rapaz, dando-lhe um ar de garoto.

**"O... O que está fazendo aqui?"** A moça conseguiu dizer por entre os lábios secos.

**"Vim lhe pegar para o casamento"**, respondeu Trunks baixinho, olhando-a de cima a baixo. A moça empalideceu e recuou.

**"Você? Não. Não, me recuso a ir".**

**"Pan, não vou fazer nada"**. Um brilho triste lampejava nos olhos azuis. **"Vamos?"** Estendeu a mão. Hesitante, a noiva a pegou, ficando sem fôlego no momento em que sua pele entrou em contato com a dele.

Entraram na limusine, ainda de mãos dadas, silenciosos e deprimidos. Pan aos poucos deslizou pelo banco de couro do veículo, aproximando-se mais e mais de Trunks. O príncipe saiyajin passou um braço pelos ombros delicados da moça, e beijou-a nos perfumados e cacheados cabelos, sentindo as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos.

**"Você está linda"**, ele disse baixinho. Ela apoiou o rosto em seu ombro, lutando contra a vontade de chorar. Não queria se casar com Uub. Queria ficar ali com Trunks e contar a ele que eles iam ter um bebê.

**"Obrigada"**, disse baixinho.

De repente, tudo mudou depressa demais.

O carro girou na estrada, e Trunks e Pan agarraram-se um ao outro, o azul dos olhos dele mergulhando no castanho dos dela. Inconscientemente, Pan ergueu-se um pouco e roçou seus lábios contra os de seu amado. Ele correspondeu, sem aprofundar o beijo. Quando se separaram, disseram simultaneamente, **"Eu te amo".**

Nesse momento, um outro carro bateu com intensidade na limusine negra.

* * *

Na Corporação Cápsula, quase todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar. Vegeta estava apoiado numa parede, como de costume, muito mal humorado por estar vestindo um smoking Versace em vez de sua muito amada armadura de saiyajin. Gohan, Videl e Bulma estavam sentados num sofá, conversando, enquanto Goku e Kuririn conversavam animadamente sob os olhares de #18 e de Chichi.

Repentinamente, Bulma e Videl ficaram tontas. Gohan e Goku correram para auxiliá-las, assustados, enquanto Vegeta estreitava os olhos ao mal estar de sua mulher. **"Bulma, o que houve?"** Perguntou Goku, fazendo a amiga de infância se sentar. Bulma abriu os olhos, e Goku ficou assombrado com o abismo de angústia que cintilavam nas íris azuis da amiga.

**"Goku, onde está o Trunks?" **Perguntou ela, em voz baixa. No mesmo momento, Videl desatou a chorar, agarrada em Gohan.

**"Gohan, aconteceu alguma coisa com a Pan!"** Exclamou a morena de olhos azuis. O filho de Goku não entendeu.

**"Videl, não pode ter acontecido nada com a Pan. Nós saímos de casa há quinze minutos e a deixamos lá, arrumada, penteada, maquiada e pronta para o casamento".**

Mas Videl não ouvia. **"Aconteceu algo com a minha filha. Eu sei"**, ela ficou calada por um momento. **"Eu sinto".**

Bulma levantou-se de um pulo. Estava vestida discreta, mas elegantemente, em um tailleur de linho azul escuro. Os cabelos azuis estavam presos num coque. **"Vegeta, você viu o nosso filho?"** A milionária correu para o marido. Vegeta tomou-a nos braços, aninhando-a contra seu corpo.

Uub, Bra e Goten apareceram nesse momento. A filha de Bulma e Vegeta alarmou-se ao ver o rosto úmido de lágrimas de Videl e a preocupação nas feições ainda jovens de sua mãe. **"Mãe?"** Perguntou ela, a voz cautelosa. **"O que aconteceu?"**

Bulma voltou-se para sua caçula. **"Bra, você viu o Trunks por aí?"**

A moça de 23 anos sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mas Uub respondeu, **"Eu pedi que ele fosse buscar a Pan em casa, para o casamento".**

O rapaz não entendeu os olhares de incredulidade e galhofa que recebeu de Chichi e de Vegeta. Gohan perguntou ao futuro genro, **"Quando foi isso?"**

**"Tem uns dez minutos, mais ou menos".**

**"Logo, logo eles estão chegando"**, disse Bra, mas tentou sufocar um forte sentimento de angústia.


	4. Entre Passado e Presente

**SINOPSE:** O amor saiyajin é algo interessante... Quando um saiyajin escolhe uma paixão, eles estarão unidos pelo resto da vida. Trunks e Pan descobrem isto na data menos apropriada – extremamente perto de seu casamento com Marron e Uub.

**PREDESTINADOS**

_História por Nanna _

**CAPÍTULO 4 – ENTRE FUTURO E PRESENTE...**

A primeira percepção a invadir a mente enevoada de sono de Trunks foi a de maciez.

Ele estava sobre algo muito macio e fofo, envolto num casulo quente e confortável. Aos poucos, junto com a consciência, voltavam as lembranças...

Pan vestida de noiva, o receio e o amor expressos em seus olhos...

O momento de puro desespero que viveram, juntos, na limusine...

O selinho, antes da batida fatal...

Esticou o braço, buscando, procurando por ela. Mas seus dedos roçaram um espaço frio no colchão, ao lado dele. Abriu os olhos e sentou-se, absorvendo o local onde se encontrava.

Um imenso quarto de casal. As paredes eram pintadas de azul claro, com detalhes brancos. Uma imensa janela envidraçada deixava entrar a luz do sol na suíte. Os móveis eram brancos. Havia uma mesinha diante da cama, com uma imensa televisão e um aparelho de DVD em cima dela. Embaixo, vários DVD, livros e CDs.

Trunks olhou para o lado. Uma escrivaninha ali estava, com um laptop, desligado, sobre ela. Papéis, canetas, mais livros, calculadoras... Materiais de escritório, enfim, cercavam o eletroeletrônico.

O saiyajin se ergueu e saiu da cama. Olhou ao redor, onde estivera deitado. Era uma cama imensa, de madeira, pintada de branco. Sobre a cama, um dossel de filó branco dava um ar de romantismo e antiguidade ao quarto. O móvel não tinha cabeceira, sendo esta substituída por uma pintura em branco, com as letras 'T' e 'P' no meio de um coração. Uma imensa colcha de tricô branco estava estendida sobre lençóis azuis. E vários travesseiros acumulavam-se rentes à parede.

Os pés descalços andaram por um macio carpete de lã branca. Trunks notou que vestia calças de moletom azul e uma camiseta de algodão branca. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. O smoking preto, especialmente comprado por Bulma para a ocasião, estava empilhado num canto. O rapaz aproximou-se e o esticou. Viu os rasgos causados pelo vidro, e estremeceu.

Sua mãe não iria gostar disso.

Sua audição apurada então capturou os sons de uma voz suave, delicada e feminina falando. A voz de Pan. Ele reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, mesmo se fosse cego. O homem fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, tentando sentir o _ki_ da mulher que amava.

Pan estava no quarto ao lado. Trunks notou com surpresa que o _ki_ dela estava consideravelmente maior, comparado com a vez que a sentira, na noite que passara ao lado dela. O rapaz saiu do quarto e entrou na suíte vizinha.

Trunks entrou no quarto. Era um quarto de criança. As paredes cobertas de papel de parede em tom de rosa antigo, com estampas de bonequinhas de porcelana, denunciavam que ali quem dormia era uma menininha.

Embora as paredes fossem cor de rosa, a mobília era clean, branca. Havia uma cadeira de balanço perto da janela – onde foram instaladas persianas cor de rosa – e uma cômoda na parede perto do banheiro. Prateleiras guardavam organizadamente bonecas de porcelana japonesa e ursinhos de pelúcia.

Pan estava distraída, curvada sobre um pequeno berço, e, para alertá-la de sua presença, Trunks ergueu um pouco seu _ki_. A moça, pega de surpresa, virou-se, o coração disparado. Sorriu hesitante para ele. Ele sentiu que algo estava diferente com ela, e foi então que viu.

Ao pôr os olhos na criança, Trunks sufocou um grito. A menina tinha longos cabelos azuis e olhos também azuis. Sua pele era alva e delicada, e ela sorria.

Uma miniatura de Bulma... Com o sorriso de Trunks.

A menininha então se virou, viu Trunks, abriu um largo sorriso, pulou da cama e correu para ele. **"PAPAI!"**

Trunks parecia que ia desmaiar. Papai? Trunks sentiu-se tonto, confuso, assustado. O que aquela menina estaria fazendo ali? Seria uma filha sua, mesmo, com uma das incontáveis namoradas que tivera desde os 14 anos?

Pan viu essa miríade de emoções no rosto dele – e ouviu o turbilhão de pensamentos (dele) na mente (dela). Não querendo magoar aquela criança adorável (sua _filha_! Ela ia ter uma menina!), a moça brecou a pequena e a tomou em seus braços. **"Yule, não. Papai está cansado"**, disse carinhosamente para a pequena.

Ela estava carregando um bebê que se transformaria naquela linda menina. Pan acordara duas horas antes, arrancada de seu sono por um _ki_ muito forte... E dera de cara com aquela linda menina, uma versão de Bulma em miniatura, com o sorriso de derreter corações de Trunks e a personalidade forte de Pan. Yule Blouse Briefs tinha quatro anos e três meses e, fazendo as contas, Pan concluíra que aquela menina era seu bebê.

Filha sua e de Trunks.

A pequena fez uma cara séria que assustou Trunks, pela semelhança com a expressão usual de Vegeta. Mas então abriu um sorriso carinhoso e compreensivo. **"Ele é meu outro papai, né, mamãe?"**

**"É, pequena"**, Pan retrucou, com uma serenidade que fez Trunks estreitar os olhos para ela. Ela deu de ombros e sorriu. A menina imitou-a, passando os bracinhos fortes pelas pernas de Trunks e sorrindo para ele.

**"Eu amo você mesmo assim, papai"**, retrucou ela, antes de ir saltitante para fora do quarto. Trunks voltou-se para Pan, sua expressão declarando que ele queria explicações, e as queria agora.

A moça suspirou. Como podia explicar a ele que o acidente os tinha atirado cinco anos no futuro e que aquela menina encantadora era a filha deles – filha que, por sinal, crescia dentro dela? Mas Pan conhecia Trunks bem o suficiente para saber que, até que suas curiosidades não fossem satisfeitas, ele não a deixaria em paz.

Mas, antes que pudesse abrir a boca, houve um grito. Um grito de dor. Um grito de dor de criança.

Antes que Trunks pudesse piscar, Pan já estava porta afora, correndo. Seu sangue corria gelado por suas veias – e se algo tivesse acontecido à sua menina? Ela não suportaria. Conhecia aquela criança há três horas apenas, mas já a amava tanto... Talvez por está-la esperando.

A pequena Yule estava chorando na escada, cercada por cacos. Um olhar mais atento disse à Pan (uma guerreira saiyajin com uma dose extra de hormônios desequilibrados e, para completar, um forte instinto maternal) que a menina estava ilesa, sem nenhum ferimento. Mas a menina chorava desconsolada.

Por isso, cuidadosa, Pan retirou a pequena do meio dos estilhaços e flutuou por sobre os degraus com ela. Yule chorava, as lágrimas saindo dos olhos azuis e correndo pelas faces rechonchudas.

**"O que foi, minha filha?"** Ela perguntou com doçura. **"Por que o choro?"**

**"Minha boneca, mamãe!"** Soluçou a garotinha. **"Minha boneca quebrou!"**

**"Ah, Yule..."** Ela apoiou a cabeça da menina contra o seio. **"Mamãe compra outra... Mas pare de chorar, por favor?"**

A menina ergueu os olhos para Pan. **"Eu te amo, mamãe".**

Pan sentiu o coração derreter. **"Eu também te amo". **Trunks sentiu os olhos arderem de lágrimas. Era um momento magnífico... Entre Pan e a futura filha deles. Depois de Yule sair, saltitando, Trunks ergueu-se novamente... e tomou Pan nos braços.

Ela deixou-se ficar ali, sentindo-se calma, segura e protegida... Como não se sentia desde que acordara para um mundo virado de ponta-cabeça. Ela mesma cinco anos mais velha, casada com Trunks, mãe de uma filha...

**"Onde diabo estamos?"** Trunks partiu o gostoso silêncio entre eles.

**"Cinco anos no futuro"**, respondeu Pan baixinho.

**"Cinco anos?"** Ele repetiu, sentindo a cabeça dela mover para cima e para baixo sob seu queixo. **"E quantos anos tem a menina?"**

**"Yule tem quatro. Faz cinco em nove meses".**

**"E por que ela nos chamou de papai e mamãe?"**

Pan enrijeceu e afastou-se. **"Não sei"**, mentiu. Não queria contar a ele que eles iam ter um filho... Por mais tentador que aquele futuro pudesse ser. Ainda havia o mistério da verdadeira paternidade do herdeiro de Marron, e, enquanto Pan não tivesse certeza que o bebê não era de Trunks, não poderia revelar a ele que iam ser pais.

* * *

No presente, os amigos e familiares de Trunks e Pan preocupavam-se. Há mais de meia hora que Trunks havia saído de casa para pegar a garota na casa de Chichi, e ainda não retornara. Havia um brilho nos olhos de Goku, um brilho de quem sabia das coisas. O esposo de Chichi encontrou o olhar de Vegeta por sobre a cabeça de Bulma e, imperceptivelmente, o rei dos saiyajins acenou.

Bulma levantou-se de um pulo quando o telefone tocou. A milionária agarrou-se ao marido, enquanto Bra atendia ao telefone. **"Alô? Sim, aqui é da Corporação Cápsula... Aqui é Bra Vegeta Briefs falando... Sim, conheço ambos..." **Um grande choque coloriu o rosto muito pálido da princesa saiyajin. **"Oh, Dendê! ... Quando? Tudo bem... Já estamos indo para aí".**

Ao desligar, Bra virou-se para Goten e atirou-se em seus braços, chorando desesperadamente. Bulma correu para o lado de sua caçula.

**"Bra! Bra, quem era no telefone?"**

A garota ergueu os olhos, exibindo as faces manchadas de lágrimas e de máscara de cílios preta. **"Era do... do... hospital".**

As mulheres empalideceram. Gohan estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Ele, Goku e Vegeta estreitaram seus abraços em Videl, Chichi e Bulma. Goten também apertou Bra. Ela tremia loucamente, e estava gelada.

**"Do... h-hospital?"** Gaguejou Bulma, pálida.

**"É-é... A P-Pan e o T-Trunks so-sofreram um a-acidente"**, disse ela, chorando ainda mais.

Chichi desabou contra Goku, falando coisas desconexas em língua saiyajin antiga, para a surpresa de Vegeta. O choque do rei dos saiyajins aumentou quando Kakarotto respondeu no mesmo dialeto.

Videl desmoronou, chorando como uma criança, o rosto escondido no pescoço de Gohan. O cientista tinha lágrimas rolando fartamente por seu rosto pálido, uma expressão de absoluto desespero silencioso em suas feições jovens.

Bulma, parecendo além do ponto do pranto, ergueu-se, majestosa e fraca. **"Em que hospital eles estão?"**

**"Saint Clarence"**, respondeu Bra, a voz embargada. Bulma pegou uma bolsa e saiu. Como um furacão, todos os outros saíram atrás dela – Goku, Goten e Gohan saíram carregando Chichi, Bra e Videl nos braços, por estarem as três abaladas demais para caminhar.

Ao ver, pela janela, aquele cortejo saindo do prédio, Marron desceu as escadas correndo. Uub saiu atrás dela, e Madame Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

**"Mas que mulher chata!"** Resmungou a cabeleireira em voz alta enquanto guardava seus apetrechos.

**"ESPEREM!" **Gritou a loira com voz esganiçada. Uub parou-a e tomou-a nos braços, erguendo-a no ar. Marron deu um gritinho assustado. **"UUB! O que está fazendo?"**

**"Todos estão voando para algum lugar"**, apontou o moreno. **"Vamos segui-los. Eu a tomei no colo porque você não voa".**

**"Oh"**, fez a loira, e agarrou-se no pescoço dele, apavorada.

Tinha medo de altura.

* * *

No futuro, Trunks e Pan observavam Yule vendo televisão. O programa preferido da menina, isso era evidente, era apresentado por um dinossauro roxo berrante, ajudado por umas quatro crianças e dois dinossaurinhos: um macho, amarelo, e uma fêmea, verde.

A garotinha cantava suavemente, acompanhando a cantoria dos bichos na tela. Sentados num sofá atrás dela, Trunks e Pan, agarrados, tentavam imaginar como seria sua vida em família. Estava um silêncio gostoso entre eles, interrompido apenas pelo cantarolar suave da pequena menina no tapete e pelas baboseiras ditas pelo dinossauro roxo na televisão.

Uma porta abriu-se e fechou-se, e Yule animou-se imediatamente. Duas vozes – uma masculina, e outra feminina – soaram do saguão de entrada.

**"Yule!" **Disse o homem.

**"Estamos em casa!"** Acrescentou a mulher.

A garotinha deu uma risada e saiu correndo. Preocupados, Trunks e Pan saíram correndo atrás dela... E Trunks ficou congelado, outra vez.

Brincando, beijando e abraçando Yule, sob os gritos animados de 'mamãe' e 'papai' da garotinha, estavam... Pan e ele mesmo.

Uma Pan obviamente mais velha, mas ainda linda. Seus cabelos ainda eram longos, ainda mais longos que os da Pan que estava ao lado dele. E ela estava grávida, de pelo menos uns sete meses.

O outro Trunks, por sua vez, fazia Pan babar. Era alto, bonito e forte como o Trunks de pé ao lado dela, e obviamente chocado com a cena que se desenrolava diante deles. Mas havia algo nele... Uma força, uma determinação... que não havia no Trunks cinco anos mais moço que estava ao lado dela.

Os recém-chegados ergueram os olhos – Yule confortavelmente instalada nos braços de seu pai – e a Pan grávida de sete meses fez uma careta, aproximando-se de sua versão mais jovem. **"Eu fui mesmo assim tão nova?"** Perguntou em voz alta. A Pan mais moça sorriu, enquanto o Trunks mais velho fez o mesmo.

**"Foi"**, disseram em uníssono, trocando um sorriso. A Pan mais velha então virou-se para Trunks e riu gostosamente.

**"Em boca fechada não entra mosca, querido"**, disse, passando por eles e indo para a cozinha. O Trunks mais velho e a Pan mais nova seguiram-na, Panny puxando seu eleito para que ele se movesse.

**"De que ano vocês vieram?"** Perguntou a Pan casada, para início de conversa. Seu marido conversava em voz baixa com Yule, a menininha ouvindo encantada algo que o pai contava.

Pan acomodou-se numa cadeira, tentando imaginar-se com um barrigão como o da outra. **"2005"**, respondeu a garota. Os casados entreolharam-se e voltaram seu olhar para a filha, sentada angelicalmente numa banqueta.

**"2005?"** Trunks quis confirmação. A Pan mais moça, que não era idiota, abaixou os olhos e confirmou. A outra Pan levantou-se e puxou a mais nova com ela, Yule em seus braços. O Trunks mais velho sentou-se diante do outro Trunks.

**"Temos que conversar".**

O Trunks de 37 anos concordou.

* * *

A legião de saiyajins e terráqueos tomou o hospital de assalto ao chegarem, para o choque de médicos, enfermeiras, pacientes e visitantes. Sendo quem estavam mais calmos, Goku e Vegeta deixaram Chichi e Bulma sob os cuidados competentes de Gohan e Goten, e foram até a recepção.

**"Ligaram para nossa casa dizendo que minha neta e o filho dele estão internados aqui"**, Goku perguntou educadamente, apenas um toque de angústia na voz profunda. **"Son Pan e Trunks Briefs".**

**"Oh!"** Fez a enfermeira por trás do balcão. **"Sim, é claro"**. Folheou um grosso caderno em couro preto. Parou em uma certa folha e correu a unha pelas linhas. **"Aqui estão!"** Fez ela, satisfeita. **"Estão num quarto particular, a srta. Son e o sr. Briefs. O médico responsável por eles é o Dr. Takuo Asato".**

**"Qual andar?"** Inquiriu Goku. Vegeta bufou ao lado dele.

**"Décimo sétimo"**, respondeu a enfermeira. Goku acenou com a cabeça. Quando viu o marido de volta, Chichi apoiou-se nele. Dava graças silenciosas a Dendê por ter Goku a seu lado em horas tão difíceis. Não sabia o que seria dela se estivesse sozinha.

Os dois saiyajins levaram seus familiares até o elevador. Marron, que não entendia o que estavam fazendo ali – e tinha uma pequena crise de pânico, uma vez que seu obstetra atendia naquele hospital e sabia que Uub era o pai da criança -, seguia-os, atraindo olhares. Que estranho era uma noiva pronta para o casamento andando por um hospital!

Chegaram ao décimo sétimo andar, e Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Bra e Marron se horrorizaram ao ver que ali era a ala da UTI. Gohan empalideceu, mas manteve-se firme, para apoiar Videl. Bra, cujas lágrimas haviam serenado, sentiu os olhos marejarem de novo. E Bulma apoiou-se em Vegeta, sentindo o ar lhe faltar.

**"Bulma?"** Veio uma voz de homem por trás do grupo. Todos viraram-se, e a milionária sentiu um forte alívio ao ver o médico de sua família.

**"Takuo, onde eles estão?" **Perguntou, incisiva. O médico tomou a liderança e levou-os até um quarto discreto e privativo.

Deitados em duas camas, vestidos em roupas esterilizadas, pálidos como a morte, mas vivos, estavam Trunks e Pan. Um feio corte marcava a pele alva da jovem, na altura do queixo. Ele estava bem, exceto por um longo corte que ia do pescoço ao braço.

Uub, Videl, Chichi e Gohan correram para o lado de Pan, tomando-lhe as mãos e falando-lhe baixinho. Bulma correu para Trunks, arrastando Vegeta atrás de si, Marron atrás dos dois, pálida e trêmula. Bra e Goten dividiram-se entre ambos, preocupados com os dois.

**"Qual o estado deles, doutor?"** Goku perguntou ao médico.

**"Eles estão bem. A não ser pelo corte no braço de Trunks e no rosto de Pan – os quais não vão deixar cicatrizes – eles estão prontos para outra. O casamento, contudo, terá de ser adiado. O vestido de Pan e o smoking de Trunks estão arruinados".**

**"Isso não importa. Eles estão bem"**, disse Videl, obviamente aliviada.

**"O bebê de Pan também está ótimo. Segundo o que estudei, o trauma deveria ter feito com que ela abortasse, estando em começo de gestação. Mas é um bebezinho forte, segurou-se lá dentro"**, completou Takuo.

Todos congelaram e viraram para ele. Depois, voltaram-se para Uub. O rosto dele estava confuso. Mas, antes que o jovem moreno pudesse reagir, Gohan tinha transformado-se em mystic e esmurrado-o no rosto.

**"Maldito!"** Gritava o cientista, enlouquecido de fúria. Foi uma luta danada para tirá-lo de cima do pobre e atordoado Uub, e somente Goku – quando supersaiyajin fase três – e Vegeta conseguiram arrancá-lo de lá. Até mesmo Goten parecia indócil, com vontade de dar uns bons tabefes na cara do moreno.

* * *

As duas Pan sentaram-se no quarto do casal, Yule entre elas, brincando de boneca. A mais nova entretinha a criança, e a mãe da menina fitava-a, absorta.

**"Você já está grávida, não está?"** Disse a Pan mais velha. **"Eu sei porque você estava vestida de noiva quando a encontramos".**

**"Sofremos um acidente quando ele estava me levando para a casa dele, para a cerimônia do casamento".**

A outra acenou. **"Eu suspeitei"**. Houve uma pausa. **"Ele já sabe?"**

**"Não. Eu não contei".**

**"Por quê?"** Espantou-se a outra Pan.

**"Ele é noivo de outra, ora bolas! E eu estou noiva do Uub".**

**"Besteira!"** Disparou a Pan mais velha. Yule deu risadinhas e imitou a mãe, divertindo a ambas. **"Você está casada com Trunks".**

**"Eu sei".**

**"E você ainda vai prosseguir com os planos de se casar com o Uub?"**

**"Vou!"** A moça levantou-se de um pulo e começou a perambular de um lado para o outro no amplo quarto. **"Esqueceu que Marron está grávida dele também?"**

A pequena ergueu os olhos azuis para sua verdadeira mãe e perguntou:

**"Tia Marron vai ter neném também, mamãe? Além da Lara?"**

A Pan de pé parou, congelada pelas palavras de sua futura filha.

**"Ele vai ter uma menina também? Com ela?"**

A Pan na cama fitou-a, tranqüila e composta. **"A Lara não é filha dele".**

**"Como?"** Reagiu a outra Pan.

A Pan mais velha suspirou e disse, **"É uma longa história".**

**"Eu tenho tempo"**, devolveu a mais moça.

**"Eu cheguei a me casar com Uub"**, revelou a outra Pan. **"Eu sabia que estava grávida da Yule, mas me acovardei quando fiquei sabendo que a Marron também estava esperando a Lara".**

**"Sei como é"**, disse a menina Pan.

**"Na noite de núpcias, contei a Uub que ia ter um filho de Trunks. Uub estava bêbado, e ficou enlouquecido. Ele me espancou".**

Os dois pares de olhos castanhos se encontraram. Os da Pan de 23 anos estavam cheios de um choque mudo. Os da Pan de 28 anos guardavam um segredo indizível.

**"Tentei acalmá-lo, sabia que não podia me exaltar porque podia fazer mal ao bebê"**, continuou. **"Mas ele estava ensandecido, e depois de me espancar quis me estuprar".**

**"Minha Nossa!"** A Pan mais nova desabou na cama, sentindo uma forte náusea assaltá-la.

**"Ele não conseguiu"**, a outra Pan disse apressadamente, vendo a palidez da outra. **"Comecei a gritar pelo Trunks, por nosso elo telepático. Ele invadiu o quarto, deu uma surra em Uub e me tirou de lá".**

**"E a Marron?"**

**"Ela ficou enfurecida por Trunks sair correndo da própria noite de núpcias. Acho que ela ainda nutria esperanças de seu casamento com ele ser longo e feliz. Não sei"**, a moça deu de ombros. **"Ela nunca me contou. Na verdade, minha relação com ela é estremecida. Ela nunca aceitou que Trunks tenha entrado com o pedido de anulação depois que descobriu que eu estava grávida..."**

A Pan solteira estava estupefata. Quantas coisas ainda iriam acontecer com ela, até que ela pudesse encontrar a paz e a felicidade! Casaria-se com um homem a quem não amava, que a espancaria e tentaria estuprá-la na noite de núpcias...

**"Isso não precisa acontecer com você, sabe?"** A outra Pan interferiu. **"É só ser honesta consigo mesma... Admitir que não ama Uub e assumir que está grávida de Trunks... Sua história pode ser diferente da minha... Mais feliz".**

**"Você não é feliz?"** Perguntou a garota.

**"Eu sou muito feliz. Estou casada com o homem que eu amo, temos uma linda filha juntos e ainda vou ter gêmeos. Mas é difícil... Ninguém sabe que Uub tentou me estuprar. E às vezes, ele me olha... Sinto calafrios só de pensar".**

* * *

Marron correu para junto de Uub, verificando os hematomas arroxeados que os socos de Gohan haviam deixado. Lágrimas marejavam os belos olhos da jovem, que corria um dedo pelo rosto de Uub, delicadamente. Videl, Goku, Chichi e Bra davam seu melhor para acalmar Gohan e Goten, que pareciam prontos para matar o infeliz Uub.

Vegeta então fez algo que ninguém esperava. Aproximou-se da futura nora e perguntou, **"Pode nos contar a verdade?"**

A moça congelou.


	5. Segredos São Revelados

**SINOPSE:** O amor saiyajin é algo interessante... Quando um saiyajin escolhe uma paixão, eles estarão unidos pelo resto da vida. Trunks e Pan descobrem isto na data menos apropriada – extremamente perto de seu casamento com Marron e Uub.

**PREDESTINADOS**

_História por Nanna _

**CAPÍTULO 5 – ... SEGREDOS SÃO REVELADOS**

Todos olharam confusos de Vegeta para Marron. A expressão da loira parecia a de uma criança capturada com a mão no pote de biscoitos antes do almoço. Goku voltou seus olhos para seu 'melhor inimigo', e Vegeta apontou para o pescoço; o saiyajin de cabelos espetados olhou no pescoço de Pan e viu o que Vegeta quisera dizer.

Dois furinhos recentes, cicatrizados. E um ki forte, pulsante. Ele arregalou os olhos, de choque.

Ninguém compreendeu quando Goku soltou Chichi nos braços de Gohan e aproximou-se da maca onde Trunks dormia tranqüilamente. O melhor guerreiro saiyajin observou algo na base do pescoço do herdeiro da Corporação Cápsula, e recuou, choque e surpresa misturados dentro de seus olhos.

**"Marron"**, Goku disse gentilmente, **"você teria por acaso uma cicatriz no pescoço?"**

A moça franziu a testa. **"Cicatriz?"**

**"Sim. Como se um vampiro a tivesse mordido".**

Marron fez uma careta enojada. **"Eca! Não, não tenho, senhor Goku. Por quê?"**

Goku virou-se então para Vegeta, uma expressão de absoluta incredulidade nos olhos.** "Você quer dizer então que essa marca no pescoço da Pan..."**

**"É, Kakarotto"**, rosnou Vegeta. **"A Pan e o Trunks se ligaram".**

**"Meu Deus!" **Murmurou o avô de Pan. **"Mas como é possível que Marron esteja esperando um filho dele? Achei que os saiyajins só engravidavam as mulheres que marcavam como suas!"**

**"E está correto"**, retrucou o rei saiyajin. **"Se não acredita que o bebê dessa moleca não é do Trunks, tente rastrear o _ki_ da criança"**, instruiu, seus olhos negros e frios nunca deixando o rosto apavorado da futura nora.

Goku obedeceu, fechando os olhos. Concentrou-se na energia vital da loira, ignorando os picos de energia de seus dois filhos. O _ki_ de Marron era baixo, menor que o de Bulma, e não havia nenhuma energia extra. Nada do _ki_ intenso, vibrante, que ele sentira ao rastrear o poder de Pan. O homem de cabelos espetados abriu os olhos e olhou tristemente para a loira.

**"Marron, conte-nos a verdade"**, pediu ele, educadamente. **"Diga-nos quem é o pai do seu filho".**

Marron sentia o mundo desabando em sua cabeça. Há duas horas atrás, estava ansiosamente esperando pelo momento de descer, triunfal e etérea, as escadas da Corporação Cápsula, para ofuscar Pan com sua beleza e seu brilho, e casar-se com Trunks Briefs. Seu filho estava com o futuro garantido. Trunks não sabia desse detalhe de que não podia engravidá-la, ela tinha certeza, e por isso seu bebê ia ser o herdeiro dos Briefs.

Agora, estava quase para ser desmascarada, e descobria que Pan, a outra noiva naquele casamento duplo, estava grávida de Trunks. E o brilho nos olhos de Bulma jurava-lhe uma morte longa e dolorosa. Uub colocou uma mão em seus ombros, e disse, **"Conte a verdade a eles, Marron".**

**"Que verdade?" **Ela fingiu-se de desentendida. **"Esse bebê é um Briefs. É herdeiro de Trunks. Não estou mentindo".**

Mas os saiyajins presentes sabiam a verdade. **"Marron, pelo amor de Dendê... Por que mentir?" **Argumentou Goku, gentilmente.

**"É verdade!" **Esgoelou-se a moça veementemente. **"Trunks não é um saiyajin puro, tem sangue terráqueo. E eu sou terráquea. Quem sabe nele o sangue de Bulma falou mais forte. Por isso o bebê não tem _ki_".**

Houve silêncio por um momento. E então Bra disse,** "Isso tudo é a maior besteira que já saiu da sua boca, Marron".**

**"BRA!" **Escandalizou-se a loira.

**"Marron, a loira aqui é você, não eu. E eu sou mezzo saiyajin. Meu pai sempre nos disse que, se correr uma gota de sangue saiyajin na veia de uma pessoa, esta pessoa terá um _ki_, por mais fraco que seja"**, a moça afirmou. Vegeta sentiu uma onda de orgulho por sua filha caçula.

Marron sentiu o desespero engolfá-la. Voltou-se para Uub, o rosto cheio de pânico. Mas a expressão do rapaz era pétrea, determinada. **"Uub..." **Implorou a loira.

**"Marron, se você não contar, conto eu".**

* * *

No futuro, enquanto as duas Pan conversavam no quarto, os dois Trunks sentavam-se à mesa da cozinha. O Trunks mais velho começou a conversa. **"Você e Marron não podem se casar".**

O outro arregalou os olhos. **"Por que não? Ela vai ter um filho meu!"**

**"Não, não vai"**, disse sereno o primeiro. **"O pai do filho dela é o Uub".**

**"O Uub?" **Trunks arregalou os olhos para seu... gêmeo? **"Como é possível? O Uub é apaixonado pela Pan".**

**"Ele ama a Pan, sim..." **O Trunks mais velho serviu-se de suco da geladeira, **"... Mas do mesmo jeito que ama a Bra. A paixão da vida do Uub é a Marron. Eles são amantes há meses".**

**"Marron e Uub sendo amantes não significa que o filho dela seja dele"**, o outro Trunks desafiou. O mais velho sorriu, benevolente. Conhecia-se muito bem. Nenhum dos dois daria o braço a torcer, nunca. O príncipe saiyajin nunca admitiria que fora enganado. Vegeta ensinara bem a seu filho.

**"Claro que significa"**, disse ele, tranqüilamente. **"Papai não nos ensinou tudo sobre a vida sexual saiyajin. Eu mesmo só descobri que eu não era pai do filho de Marron quando a menina nasceu".**

**"O que quer dizer?"**

**"Você marcou Pan"**, o pai de Yule apontou a cicatriz bem em cima da jugular de sua versão mais jovem.

**"Marquei, sim. E ela me marcou, como você sabe".**

**"Pois bem. Você a elegeu como sua companheira. Isso quer dizer que ela, e apenas ela, pode conceber os seus filhos".**

Trunks arregalou os olhos. **"O quê?"**

**"Nenhuma outra mulher, que não Pan, pode engravidar de você, Trunks Briefs. Por que acha que não existem dezenas de filhos de Vegeta pululando por aí no Universo?"**

O Trunks mais moço escondeu o rosto nas mãos.** "Oh, Dendê!"**

**"E tem mais uma coisa"**, o Trunks mais velho sentiu compaixão do mais jovem. **"Se Pan casar-se com Uub, ele tentará violentá-la na noite de núpcias, ao descobrir que ela..."**

**"Que ela o quê?" **Inquiriu o mais moço.

O mais velho teve um flashback.

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

Trunks estava de pé, na sacada do hotel que Bulma reservara para a noite de núpcias de seu filho com Marron, sozinho. Sua nova esposa estava dentro da suíte, furiosa por não ter conseguido seduzi-lo. Olhando o céu estrelado, Trunks sentiu uma forte pontada no coração quando se lembrou que a abóbada celeste estivera igual a esta, na noite em que ele possuíra Pan.

**'_TRUNKS!'_ **A voz de Pan ecoou em sua mente, e ele pôde sentir, pelo elo telepático entre eles, o pânico, o medo e o desespero dela.

**'_Pan?'_ **Ele perguntou, preocupado. **'_O que houve, meu amor?'_**

**'_SOCORRO!'_**

O alarme de Trunks cresceu mais. Os sentimentos dela eram tão intensos que ele sentia-se tonto.** '_O que está havendo, Pan?'_**

**'_É O UUB!'_ **A moça gritava, desesperada. Seu pavor era palpável na voz trêmula.** '_ELE ESTÁ... ELE VAI... CORRA AQUI, TRUNKS!'_**

**'_Pan, acalme-se. Me diga o que está havendo!'_ **Ele pediu, embora sentisse as primeiras ondas de fúria correr por seu sangue. Sua ira era tão profunda, que seu corpo tremia de raiva, e os cabelos estavam aloirando-se.

**'_Ele descobriu, Trunks... Ele vai me estuprar'_**

A voz dela, fraca e apavorada, foi a gota d'água para ele. Pan nunca fora fraca, e nunca se apavorara com nada. E só o pensamento de Uub brutalizando Pan foi capaz de fazer o ki de Trunks explodir.

E, antes que Marron pudesse se mover, Trunks saiu voando em disparada, os cabelos loiríssimos, os olhos gelados. Ele chegou à casa onde o casal iria morar e, guiando-se pelo elo, encontrou Pan no quarto principal. O lindo vestido de noiva dela estava rasgado, e um hematoma marcava a sedosa pele cor de marfim.

A marca roxa e o terror misturado com alívio, nos olhos castanhos da morena, deixaram Trunks ainda mais enfurecido. Uub ergueu os olhos ao estrondo da parede sendo arrebentada, e abriu a boca, mas Trunks não lhe deu a menor chance de falar, nocauteando-o com um poderoso soco.

Pan gritou quando Uub desabou sobre ela, mas rapidamente desvencilhou-se, correndo para os braços de seu verdadeiro amor. Ela tremia e chorava quando escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, e ele imediatamente abaixou o ki, voltando ao normal e apertando-a contra si, dando graças a Dendê pelo elo entre eles, que lhe tornara possível salvá-la.

De repente, ela gemeu e enrijeceu o corpo contra ele. **"Oh, minha nossa!" **Disse baixinho. **"Me leve a um hospital!"**

**"Pan, ele não deve ter lhe machucado tão gravemente a ponto de você precisar ir a um hospital"**, Trunks racionalizou.

Mas ela estava determinada. **"Trunks, se você não me levar ao hospital eu vou sozinha".**

Ele não entendeu, mas não ia deixá-la voando sozinha à noite, nervosa como ela estava. **"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu te levo. Você vai assim, vestida de noiva?"**

**"Vou. Só me leve ao maldito hospital! Ah, e outra coisa".**

**"O que foi, Panny?"**

**"Não faça perguntas".**

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

O Trunks mais velho voltou à realidade com o outro lhe dando um forte tapa no ombro.** "O que foi?" **Perguntou, massageando a área meio avermelhada.

**"Você começou a me contar uma coisa, mas aí parou no meio da frase"**, disse o outro, curioso.

O Trunks mais velho pensou bem. Se o outro Trunks soubesse por ele que Pan estava grávida, ficaria furioso e magoado, questionando os motivos dela para fazer segredo de um fato de tamanha importância. Pan ficaria magoada também, e a mágoa mútua tornaria capaz que eles se casassem com Marron e Uub, tornando uma realidade a tentativa de estupro na noite de núpcias.

Trunks lembrava bem de como Pan ficara depois que a salvara. Ela passara meses tendo pesadelos, acordando aos gritos, fugindo de Uub ao vê-lo. E Trunks receava tocá-la, temeroso de que a intimidade entre eles evocasse nela o que quase acontecera com Uub.

Não, não ia contar. Quem sabe Panny teria coragem de contar a seu Trunks que eles iam ter um filho, depois de saber o que iria lhe acontecer se levasse adiante a idéia louca de se casar com Uub. Os olhos azuis gêmeos fitavam-no, cheios de expectativa.

**"Ahn... Quando ele descobrir que você e Pan se amam. Uub tem uma leve tendência a ficar violento quando bebe".**

Os olhos do rapaz ficaram quase negros. **"Ninguém vai agredir um fio de cabelo que seja da Pan".**

O outro sorriu de leve.

* * *

No presente, Marron tentava de todas as formas escapar da pergunta que Goku lhe fizera. Não podia contar que seu filho não era de Trunks. Seria assinar sua sentença de morte. E, por mais que a proximidade de Uub fizesse seu coração acelerar, ele era pobre. E ela era, como gostava de apregoar, uma mulher de gostos caros.

Mas a dor nos olhos dele... E o ultimato... Era demais.

Marron pôs a mão na barriga. Aquela criança tornara possível a concretização de um sonho de quinze anos, desde que ela colocara os olhos em Trunks pela primeira vez e o vira como um homem desejável. Mas a que custo ela realizaria esse sonho? Sacrificando o amor sincero de um homem bom? Impedindo a felicidade de uma amiga?

Marron não era cega, nem tão burra quanto todos supunham. Ela tinha olhos e podia ver o jeito com que Trunks e Pan olhavam um ao outro, quando pensavam que ninguém estava olhando. Nos olhos castanhos de Pan, havia um desejo emudecido, misturado a uma angústia e uma dor de enlouquecer. E nos azuis de Trunks, uma profunda revolta, e uma paixão ainda mais profunda que a revolta.

Fora as vezes em que ela chegara na casa do futuro marido e encontrara Bra e Pan trancadas. Muitas vezes, Pan emergia do quarto de Bra abalada, de olhos inchados, a amiga consolando-a em voz baixa, reconfortante. E as indiretas (bem diretas) de Bra... É, a moça não perdoava. Via o desespero da amiga e a infelicidade do irmão, e culpava Marron por isto.

E talvez fosse mesmo culpa da loira.

A voz de Uub soou baixa e alerta, **"Marron..."**

Ela inspirou fundo. Marron era ambiciosa e até mesmo calculista, mas não tão vil. Pan estava grávida de um filho legítimo de Trunks e, tanto quanto o seu bebê, esta criança também merecia crescer com o pai acompanhando-o.

Enchendo-se de força e coragem, a loira virou-se para os Briefs e os Son.** "Este filho..." **E quase sucumbiu à vergonha que a assolou com fúria, **"... Não é de Trunks"**. Pronto. Dissera. Que Dendê a ajudasse, porque Bulma avançou sobre ela com um brilho assassino nos olhos azuis.

Mas Vegeta colocou uma mão de ferro no pulso de sua mulher, enquanto Uub puxava Marron gentilmente para trás de si, postando-se protetoramente diante dela.

**"Sua vagabunda!" **Explodiu a ex-futura sogra, enfurecida.** "Maldita!"**

Vegeta apertou o pulso de sua mulher.** "Acalme-se".**

**"Acalme-se?" **A esposa virou-se para ele, os olhos chispando de raiva.** "Me acalmar? Essa loira desgraçada queria forçar meu filhinho a se casar com ela! A assumir um filho que não era dele!"**

**"Mas não o fez. Ela teve coragem de assumir seu erro antes de arrastar o Trunks até o altar, Bulma. Você tem o direito de ficar com raiva dela, mas não a agrida. O bebê que ela espera não tem nada a ver com a confusão"**, Goku interferiu.

Bulma respirou fundo. **"É, Goku. Eu escapei de me tornar avó, mas você não vai deixar de ser bisavô. O Takuo disse que a Pan está grávida".**

Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios do amigo de anos. **"E quem disse que você não vai ser vovó?"**

Bulma fez um gesto de pouco caso em direção de Marron, que agora estava agarrada a Uub, que lhe falava baixinho como se fosse acalmá-la.** "O filho dessa aí não é do Trunks. Logo, eu não vou ser avó".**

Vegeta sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto Goku mordia o lábio para conter uma vontade louca de rir. **"E quem disse, Bulma, que nós não vamos ser avôs?"**

**"Oras, Vegeta! O futuro papai é o Uub, não o Trunks".**

Goku explodiu numa gostosa gargalhada, enquanto Vegeta arrastava Bulma para perto das macas. O príncipe saiyajin quase esfregou o nariz da esposa nas marcas gêmeas no pescoço de Trunks e Pan.

Bulma empalideceu, mas então seu rosto se iluminou com um radioso sorriso. **"Finalmente uma mulher que preste!" **Exclamou ela, sorrindo e beijando o rosto do filho inconsciente. **"Bra, temos que correr. Quando Trunks e Pan acordarem, temos que preparar uma nova cerimônia de casamento. A Pan não pode usar o mesmo vestido, o Trunks já a viu com ele".**

**"Mamãe, acalme-se. Duvido que Pan e Trunks concordem com um casamento luxuoso. Além disso, ela está grávida. A cerimônia tem de ser discreta e rápida, antes da barriga crescer"**, ponderou Bra.

Bulma resmungou inconformada. Vegeta deu um leve sorriso e voltou a fixar os olhos nos rostos plácidos de seu filho e da futura nora. Podia sentir os _ki_ de ambos, estáveis e fortes. Mas uma ponta de preocupação o incomodava. Se ambos estavam bem, por que não despertavam?

* * *

No futuro, a noite caía. Trunks e Panny acomodaram-se no belo quarto onde Trunks acordara. Yule dormia no quarto ao lado, Trunks e Pan na suíte master do fim do corredor.

A garota de 23 anos havia acabado de sair do banho. Fitava o discreto anel de brilhantes que Uub lhe dera quando aceitara casar-se com ele. Nada tinha contra Uub, achava-o bonitão, simpático e carinhoso. Mas saber que ele tentaria estuprá-la ao descobrir sua paixão por Trunks mudava tudo.

Ela abriu a toalha felpuda na qual se envolvera ao sair do chuveiro, tentando ver alguma diferença em seu corpo. A não ser pelos seios um pouco mais volumosos, nada denunciava seu estado gestacional. Pan fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar-se barriguda, o ventre cheio com a vida de seu filho. Percebeu com surpresa que a imagem vinha facilmente.

Um arrepio quente lambeu sua pele, e ela virou-se. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os de Trunks. As íris azuis estavam escuras de paixão, uma paixão primitiva e profunda. Pan sentiu o mesmo arrepio, e estreitou a toalha em volta de si. Ele aproximou-se dela e pousou uma mão em seu ombro, a pele quente fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Trunks era impelido por uma voz que lhe dizia para procurar sua amada... Para mordê-la e fazê-la sua novamente. Com delicadeza, ele pousou a mão naquela pele sedosa e acetinada, macia, quente, com cheiro de sabonete. Os cabelos dela estavam presos num coque frouxo no alto da cabeça, as pontas molhadas. Havia uma trilha d'água particularmente tentadora na curva do pescoço delicado, e Trunks conteve o desejo de lambê-la.

**"Trunks?"**

**"O que foi?"**

**"Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar".**

**"O quê?"**

Os dedos suaves em sua pele tornavam mais difícil o seu raciocínio, mas Pan tinha que contar. Precisava fazê-lo, senão perderia a coragem. **"Nós vamos ter uma filha".**

Os dedos de Trunks congelaram no pescoço de Pan. Ele a olhava completamente aturdido. Uma filha. Ela ia ter uma filha? Como ela sabia que era uma menina?

**"Uma filha?" **Repetiu lentamente. Pan estava de olhos fitos no chão, apavorada, pensando que ele iria rejeitá-la junto com a criança. Junto com Yule, a menina adorável que ela já amava desesperadamente. Pan não sabia o que faria caso ele renegasse o bebê. Iria chorar? Iria matá-lo?

Depois que seu choque se desvaneceu, Trunks viu-se cheio da mais profunda euforia. Uma filha! Eles iam ter uma filha! Ele ia ser pai!

**"Como você sabe que é menina?" **Perguntou suavemente, seus dedos deslizando pelo pescoço macio, correndo pela toalha felpuda para descansar sobre a barriga ainda perfeita.

**"Eu a vi"**, ela disse, seus receios levemente aplacados pela carícia doce em seu ventre liso.

Trunks ficou confuso. **"Em seus sonhos?"**

Ela deu uma risadinha e ergueu os olhos, abraçando-o.** "Não, bobo. Eu a vi. Você também viu. Ela tomou uma queda e arrebentou uma boneca de porcelana".**

Os olhos dele ficariam subitamente límpidos, muito azuis. **"A Yule?"**

**"É"**, ela sorriu, orgulhosa. Ele puxou-a para mais perto de si.

**"Ela vai ser linda. Vai dar trabalho quando crescer".**

**"Ela é a cara do pai"**, Pan disse, rindo. **"Mas tem o gênio da mãe".**

**"Que Dendê nos ajude, então"**, ele disse, brincando. Ela lhe deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro.

**"Isso não foi gentil... E você me ama mesmo assim".**

Os olhos dele ficaram sérios. **"Amo mesmo. Sempre. Eternamente".**

Ela sorriu, um sorriso macio, lânguido e feminino. **"Também te amo".**

**"Vamos sair para comemorar!" **Disse ele, eufórico. Ia ser pai. De uma filha linda, carinhosa e inteligente, com a mulher que era o seu par perfeito.

**"Trunks, nada muito pesado, por favor"**, ela disse, rindo-se.** "Estou com pouquinho tempo de gestação, pode ser arriscado".**

**"Vamos ao cinema e depois saímos para jantar"**, sugeriu ele. Os contornos de um plano formavam em sua mente estrategista de saiyajin.

**"Ótimo"**, concordou ela, satisfeita.

**"Vou ter que dar uma saidinha. Quero sair por aí, ver como estão as coisas"**, ele disse. Ela acenou com a cabeça e bocejou. Ele riu. **"Você fica. Está exausta, dá pra ver".**

**"Não estou, não"**, Pan respondeu, teimosa. Mas seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de sono.

**"Pan, vá dormir"**, ele mandou, rindo. Beijou-a docemente na boca.** "Juro que não demoro".**

**"Promete?" **Ela falou, desamparada e frágil como uma criança.

**"Prometo"**, ele disse, e voltou a beijá-la.** "Agora durma".**


	6. Pedidos de Casamento

**SINOPSE:** O amor saiyajin é algo interessante... Quando um saiyajin escolhe uma paixão, eles estarão unidos pelo resto da vida. Trunks e Pan descobrem isto na data menos apropriada – extremamente perto de seu casamento com Marron e Uub.

**PREDESTINADOS**

_História por Nanna _

**CAPÍTULO 6 – PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO**

Depois do choque das revelações (a verdadeira paternidade do bebê de Marron, a gravidez de Pan e a paternidade do filho dela), Uub achou melhor levar Marron para ver seu médico. Temia o que podia acontecer com a criança depois de todo o nervosismo que Marron passara.

Assim, tomou sua ex-amante nos braços e levou-a para a ala de ginecologia e obstetrícia do hospital. Todos comentavam em voz baixa a presença de uma mulher vestida de noiva – da noiva de Trunks Briefs naquela ala, acompanhada pelo noivo de Son Pan.

Sayako Matsuo passou quinze minutos depois da chegada de Marron e Uub à ala, e sorriu ao vê-los. **"Marron, Uub! Que bom revê-los!" **Ela disse, calorosa. Franziu a testa ao ver a paciente de noiva, e o acompanhante desta de terno e gravata. **"Iam casar-se hoje?"**

**"Íamos"**, disse Marron com voz fraca. **"Mas nossos noivos sofreram um acidente".**

**"Ela ficou muito nervosa, Dra. Matsuo"**, explicou Uub depressa.** "Achei que seria melhor se a senhora desse uma olhada nela e no bebê. Tem um tempo para nós?"**

**"Claro que sim, querido"**, a médica disse, maternal e carinhosa. Era uma mulher de cinqüenta anos, de cabelos negros já estriados de branco, olhos doces e gentis. **"Vamos?"**

O moreno acenou com a cabeça e ergueu-se. Assustou-se quando Marron ergueu-se em seguida, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele. Voltou-se para ela com olhos questionadores, mas sentiu as pernas bambas ao ver o calor e a paixão nos olhos azuis de sua ex-amante.

Ao passarem por uma lanchonete, a Dra. Matsuo parou e disse a Uub, **"Faça-a tomar baldes d'água. Vamos fazer um ultra-som para ver se o bebê está bem".**

**"Tudo bem"**, respondeu o rapaz, pagando cinco garrafas de água mineral. Marron passou a bebê-las, sedenta. O toque em sua mão era carinhoso e reconfortante.

* * *

No futuro, enquanto Panny dormia e sonhava com um lindo futuro para ela, Trunks e o bebê em seu ventre, o futuro papai fazia planos e projetos próprios. Desde que se vira ali, no futuro, casado com Pan e patriarca de uma pequena e feliz família, o herdeiro da Corporação Cápsula decidira tomar as rédeas de sua vida.

Ia pedir Pan em casamento, ali mesmo. E, quando voltassem a seu tempo, casar-se-iam, numa cerimônia íntima, só os amigos e os familiares mais chegados, como ambos queriam. Iam ser felizes. E amar-se-iam, para sempre.

Parou diante de uma grande joalheria, a Tiffany's. Saiu do sol e entrou no frio luxuoso e caro da joalheria. Piscou até que seus olhos azuis, habituados à claridade exterior, acostumassem-se com a escuridão milionária da loja. Dirigiu-se a uma ruivinha de olhos claros.

**"Com licença..." **Um brevíssimo olhar à plaquinha no busto da jovem lhe informou o nome dela**, "... Liz. Eu gostaria de ver anéis de diamante".**

Liz sorriu-lhe, gentil e educada.** "Pois não, senhor. Por aqui, por favor".**

Ele seguiu a ruiva até um balcão envidraçado, que resguardavam pequenas bandejas cobertas de veludo, onde brilhavam, iluminados pela luz fluorescente, os mais disputados anéis de diamantes do mundo.

Trunks passou horas estudando as alianças. Todas ali eram extravagantes, de gemas grandes, chamativas. Nada fazia o estilo reservado e discreto de sua amada Panny. Liz já fora atender dois clientes, e voltara, quando ele encontrou enfim o anel ideal.

Era delicado e discreto; dois aros finos de platina serviam de suporte para um diamante rosado, em formato oval. Liz sorriu satisfeita quando ele lhe apontou a jóia. **"É uma boa escolha, senhor"**, disse, sorrindo.

Trunks lhe sorriu. **"Obrigado"**, disse, estendendo um cartão de crédito para ela.

* * *

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Marron e Uub estavam no consultório da Dra. Matsuo. A loira despira seu vestido de noiva e colocara uma túnica hospitalar branca, aberta na barriga. Dra. Matsuo aplicava um gel transparente no ventre da moça. Sorriu, ao ver as expressões ávidas e os dedos entrelaçados do jovem casal. A médica sabia que Marron ia casar com Trunks Briefs, e Uub com Son Pan. Mas especulava quando os dois iam perceber que, na verdade, amavam-se.

Marron estremeceu quando o gel gelado bateu em sua pele, e Uub riu. Ela fez uma careta para ele, mas seu entusiasmo e excitação eram tão contagiantes, que logo ela também ria, animada. E, em seu íntimo, perguntava-se por que Trunks não podia ser assim também, tão excitado com a criança que iria nascer.

A médica apertou um botão na máquina e deslizou um tipo de mouse na barriga de Marron. Sons rápidos e ritmados encheram a sala, enquanto imagens nítidas do feto apareciam na tela do visor. Os olhos de Uub se encheram de lágrimas.

**"Que barulho é esse, doutora?" **A ex-futura sra. Trunks Briefs perguntou, sentindo-se também ela perto das lágrimas.

A médica sorriu.** "É o coraçãozinho do seu bebê, Marron. Você está de dez semanas, e os batimentos da criança estão em 140. Isso quer dizer que é um feto bastante saudável. O que quer que tenha acontecido hoje para desencadear tanta comoção em você, não afetou em nada o seu herdeiro".**

Uub sentiu um forte alívio às palavras da obstetra. Sua mais apavorante preocupação era que algo pudesse ter acontecido ao seu filho. Não queria nem pensar em perder aquela criança, sua carne e seu sangue, a quem ele amava mais que à própria vida.

A médica notou a emoção do futuro papai e sorriu.** "É seu primeiro filho?"**

**"É, sim"**, respondeu Uub, emocionado. Marron, também comovida, perguntou:

**"Dra. Matsuo, dá pra ver o sexo do bebê?"**

A médica acenou. **"Claro. Estão vendo isso?" **Ela apontou uma perna no monitor.** "É a perninha direita. Esse novo tipo de ultra-som torna possível ver o sexo da criança desde o terceiro mês. Faltam duas semanas para você chegar lá, Marron. Vamos ver se conseguimos distinguir o que vem por aí".**

A loira acenou com ansiedade. A médica deslizou um pouco mais para a direita o sensor... E sorriu, vitoriosa.

**"Parabéns, meus caros"**, disse ela, gentil. **"Vocês vão ter uma garotinha".**

* * *

Quando Panny despertou, renovada e descansada de sua soneca – baby Yule parecia necessitada mesmo de um descanso –, olhou ao redor. Ao lado, na cama, estava uma grande caixa branca, com uma fita cor de rosa ao redor.

Sobre a caixa, um envelope cor-de-rosa, com seu nome na frente. Ela, curiosíssima, o abriu. A letra bem-feita e masculina de Trunks saltou do papel rosado. _Use-me_, dizia o cartão.

Com uma excitação quase infantil, Pan desfez o laço e abriu a caixa. A garota mal conteve um gritinho deliciado. Envolto em delicado papel de seda cor-de-rosa, estava o vestido mais lindo que Pan já vira. Um cartão rosado como o primeiro repousava sobre o papel delicado. _Esteja pronta e linda às sete horas. Vamos sair para jantar. Te amo demais. T._

Ela riu, sentindo-se uma colegial apaixonada. Deu um olhar breve ao relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. Eram cinco horas. Dando um pulo – e desejando que Bra estivesse ali para ajudá-la – a morena saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Tomou um longo banho quente. Depilou-se (havia um depilador elétrico no armarinho sob a pia), escovou os dentes e acertou as sobrancelhas. Depois de tudo isso, Pan voltou para o quarto, retirou o vestido do papel que o envolvia e o examinou.

Era de _chiffon_ branco, de pontas assimétricas, estas cor-de-rosa. As alças fininhas terminavam num decote pronunciado. Aos pés da cama, estava outra caixa branca, e ela a abriu. Um delicado par de sandálias brancas de salto, rebordadas com _strass_, ali repousava. Pan estendeu o novo vestido na cama, colocou as sandálias ao lado e correu para o corredor, de roupão.

A outra Pan apareceu, atraída pela confusão. Ao espiar pela porta aberta, reconheceu o vestido branco e sorriu, sabiamente. Sem dizer uma palavra, a morena entrou em sua suíte e voltou cinco minutos depois, empurrando nos braços da outra um _nécessaire_ de couro preto e um aparelho de _babyliss_.

Panny sorriu, grata, e correu de volta para seu quarto. Jogando tudo no banheiro – e dando uma atenção especial ao aparelho de _babyliss_, afinal não queria levar um choque – a garota abriu a _nécessaire_ e revirou os cosméticos ali depositados. Achou a base, o corretivo, as sombras branca e cor-de-rosa, a máscara de cílios negra e o lápis de olhos da mesma cor que planejava usar.

Erguendo um pouco seu _ki_, a saiyajin ansiosa secou os longos cabelos negros, obtendo o mesmo efeito que Bra obtinha ao penteá-los com escova e secador. Este era um pequeno truque que Pan não revelava a sua amiga nem sob tortura.

Uma vez de cabelos já secos, Pan ligou o _babyliss_ – em horas assim, compensava ser amiga há anos de Bra e Marron, doutoras em cuidados de beleza – e fez pequenos cachos nas pontas dos cabelos lisos. Prendeu os cachinhos delicadamente com um grampo e começou a fazer a maquiagem. Em 15 minutos, estava pronta, penteada e linda.

E faltavam mais quinze para Trunks chegar.

Ele foi de pontualidade britânica, chegando exatamente às sete da noite. E Pan quase ficou babando ao vê-lo: a calça preta de linho ajustava-se perfeitamente aos quadris estreitos, a camisa branca colada como uma segunda pele no tórax largo. Trunks nunca parecera tão sensual aos olhos de sua amada.

E, se Trunks quase deixou Pan babando, o efeito dela sobre ele foi ainda mais avassalador. Ao vê-la, arrumada, penteada e maquiada, Trunks ficou literalmente sem fôlego. O casal trocou um sorriso tímido, e Trunks estendeu a mão. Pan aceitou, e deu uma risadinha quando ele beijou sua palma.

**"Você está linda"**, disse ele baixinho. Ela sorriu e aproximou-se dele, beijando-o rapidamente na boca.

**"Você também. Vamos?"**

* * *

Saindo do consultório da médica, Marron e Uub ainda estavam profundamente emocionados. Ela enxugava os olhos, enquanto ele a abraçava delicadamente. Seus dedos deslizavam pelo abdome feminino, levemente arredondado. Uma menininha! Eles iam ter uma menina!

**"Temos que escolher um nome"**, Uub disse, em voz baixa.

Marron lhe sorriu. **"Você tem algum que prefira?"**

Ele fechou os olhos. O rosto vivido e amoroso de sua bisavó lhe apareceu na mente, e ele soube então que queria dar aquele nome à sua filha. O nome da mulher que ajudara sua mãe a criá-lo, que o recebera de braços abertos quando Aya, então com 15 anos, apareceu grávida.

O namorado de Aya e futuro pai renegara a garota, junto com a criança, e a adolescente desesperada procurou a avó. Koren acolheu a neta e o bebê não-nascido, cuidou dos dois com todo o amor de seu coração maduro. Aya casou-se, tempos depois, quando seu filho – Uub – estava com três anos, e seu marido adotou e criou o menino como seu, mas Uub nunca esqueceu do tempo que viveu na casa da bisavó.

**"Uub?" **Marron fitava-o com olhos preocupados.

Ele piscou e lhe sorriu.** "Tenho uma sugestão. Se você concordar... Eu gostaria que ela se chamasse Koren".**

**"Koren?" **Marron repetiu, mastigando o lábio inferior.** "É um nome bonito".**

**"É um nome grego"**, Uub explicou. **"Significa 'donzela'. E é o nome da minha avó, que me criou até os três anos".**

**"Então vai ser Koren"**, a loira disse decidida. **"Mas só? É tão simples..."**

**"O que você sugere?"**

Marron animou-se um pouco. **"Eu queria um nome duplo. É muito chique. Então pode ser... Koren Elizabeth?".**

Uub fez uma careta. **"Eca, não! Que tal... Koren Christina?"**

**"Você tem um péssimo gosto para nomes"**, ela disse, com desgosto. **"Koren Victoria?"**

**"Fresco demais, Marron. Por que não Koren Grace?"**

**"É, pode ser. Mas que tal... Koren Stéphanie? Já que você sugeriu o nome da princesa Grace, podíamos colocar o nome da filha dela".**

**"Koren... Koren... Koren Sophia?"**

Os olhos de Marron se iluminaram. **"Koren Sophia Uub?" **A loira disse, hesitante. Ele pareceu chocado.** "É, é um nome bem sonoro".**

**"Uub?"**

**"Claro! Ela não é sua filha? Tem que ter seu sobrenome!"**

Uub agiu com seu coração. Puxou Marron para si e beijou-a apaixonadamente. A princípio, ela não correspondeu, o corpo rígido de surpresa. Mas então amoleceu e retribuiu a carícia.

Marron sentia a alma cantar. Seu coração batia acelerado, e parecia que seu estômago estava cheio de borboletinhas voejando. Foi aí que ela soube porque se sentia amarga e infeliz com Trunks...

... Era porque ela amava Uub.

* * *

Pan arregalou os olhos ao ver a bela limusine estacionada diante da bela mansão.Virou-se para Trunks, mas este apenas sorriu e a fez entrar no carro. O motorista, ao ver seu chefe por aquela noite, acenou discretamente com a cabeça e deu a partida.

A morena virou-se para Trunks. **"Aonde vamos?"**

Ele sorriu, misterioso e sexy. **"Espere e verá".**

Ela fez um biquinho, emburrada. **"Trunks! Eu não gosto de surpresas!"**

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.** "É mesmo? Então por que está usando meu presente? Você não sabia de quem era e o vestiu mesmo assim".**

Ultrajada, ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou com um estalo, de cara amarrada. Cruzou os braços e deu de costas para Trunks, sua raiva aumentando. Ouvir a risada suave deste não melhorou as coisas. Pelo contrário – Pan ficou ainda mais furiosa.

**"Pare o carro!" **Ela ordenou ao motorista. O homem não parou.** "Pare essa porcaria desse carro agora, ou eu vou me jogar dele!" **A morena ameaçou. Alarmado, o chofer parou imediatamente. Pan não agradeceu; apenas abriu a porta e saltou do veículo.

Trunks, bestificado, saltou logo depois dela e a perseguiu.** "Pan!" **Disse, agarrando seu braço.

Ela o puxou, furiosa. **"Me largue!" **Gritou enlouquecida de raiva. Ele não o fez, e ela não pensou. Apenas virou-se e atingiu o belo rosto com um forte soco.

Trunks cambaleou, atordoado, e a largou por reflexo. Era o que ela queria. Pan saiu correndo, nem mesmo as sandálias de salto a atrapalharam. **"Merda!" **O príncipe saiyajin reclamou, baixinho, e correu atrás da mulher que amava.

Pan enfrentava sua primeira oscilação de humor. Assim como a força e a audição, as oscilações de humor, tão típicas das grávidas, sofriam influência do sangue saiyajin. As mudanças causadas pelos hormônios também eram muito piores nas mulheres saiyajin do que nas mulheres normais.

E Trunks, coitado, que nada sabia destas peculiaridades de gestantes, tentava entender o que fora capaz de degringolar uma reação tão enfurecida de sua futura noiva.

Mais rápido e mais forte do que ela, Trunks foi capaz de alcançar Pan em segundos. Ela virou-se, a fúria brilhando como fogo em seus olhos castanhos. **"Já mandei me largar!" **Ela berrou, ameaçadora.

**"Pan, que diabos você tem?" **Trunks interpelou.

**"Eu não gosto de surpresas!" **Ela disse, como se isto explicasse tudo.

Infelizmente, Trunks, como o pobre homem inexperiente que era, não entendeu.** "Meu anjo, é uma coisa boa".**

**"Então o que é?" **Ela disse. Mas que diabos! Pan era tinhosa.

**"Não posso te contar, Panny. É surpresa".**

**"Que diabos você quer, Trunks?" **Ela gritou, enfurecida.** "Eu nem sei por que nós estamos aqui! Você vai se casar com a Marron, deu um fora em mim pra se casar com ela. E o filho dela nem é seu! Agora a gente está aqui e você volta a me tratar como a mulher da sua vida? O que diabos você quer?"**

Trunks estava perdendo a paciência. Sua pequena surpresa e sua relutância em revelar a ela o que era não devia deixá-la tão transtornada. Pan deveria ter ficado alegremente curiosa, especulando o que seria. E não essa mulher enlouquecida, gritando no meio da rua, vestida de gala.

**"EUQUEROME CASAR, DROGA!" **Ele gritou, furiosamente. **"Você vai ter uma filha minha, e eu te amo, e quero me casar com você!"**

O fogo nos olhos dela morreu. Em vez da raiva consumidora, havia agora lágrimas, acumuladas nas pálpebras. **"Ca -casar?" **Ela engasgou-se, boquiaberta.

A calma de Pan também esfriou Trunks.** "É"**, ele disse, ofegante. Uma multidão os havia rodeado, observando tudo com profundo interesse. Mas nenhum dos dois saiyajins estava ciente disto. **"Casar, Pan. Na igreja, com padre, padrinho, madrinha, pajem, dama de honra e tudo a que a gente tem direito".**

**"Ah, Dendê..." **Ela disse num suspiro, os olhos ameaçando deixar escapar as lágrimas que os marejavam. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, e retirou a caixinha de veludo do pequeno bolso onde estava.

**"Son Pan Satan, eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida. E nós vamos ter uma filha linda. E eu quero passar a minha vida inteira com você"**. Ele abriu a caixinha, e as mãos de Pan voaram para a boca. Ela engoliu um grito. **"E você? Quer passar a sua vida comigo?"**

Pan não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Se olhava para o luxuosíssimo anel ou para o rosto esperançoso de Trunks. Por fim, atirou-se nos braços dele, derrubando-o na calçada. **"Sim"**, ela disse contra a pele de seu pescoço, as lágrimas correndo livres pelo rosto. **"Sim, é claro que eu quero ficar com você para sempre".**

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e a abraçou com força. Pan afastou-se de leve, e os dois selaram o noivado com um apaixonado beijo.

No momento em que Trunks deslizou o delicado anel de noivado no dedo de Pan, os dois se sentiram fracos e desmaiaram.

* * *

Bra, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Goku e Chichi estavam conversando entre si, quando dois gemidos fracos – um masculino e um feminino – atraíram a atenção. Surpreendidos, os familiares correram para a cabeceira de Pan e Trunks, que se surpreenderam ao abrir os olhos e ver a família ali.

**"Mãe? Pai?" **Trunks perguntou, confuso.** "Onde eu estou?"**

**"No hospital, querido"**, Bulma disse carinhosamente, lágrimas de felicidade correndo pelo rosto ainda jovem. **"Como se sente?"**

**"Hospital? Mas..." **E ele arregalou os olhos. **"Onde está a Pan?"**

**"Aqui"**, veio a voz serena e ainda meio sonolenta de Pan. E aí o alarme e o pavor encheram seu rosto bonito. **"Meu bebê! Meu bebê está bem?"**

**"Está"**, veio a voz mal-humorada de Vegeta. **"Espero que esse susto tenha colocado a cabeça de vocês dois no lugar".**

**"Colocou sim, pai"**, Trunks disse, sentando-se e trocando um olhar cúmplice com Pan. Ambos baixaram os olhos para mão dela. O anel de diamante rosa estava no dedo onde ele o colocara antes. Pan sorriu e ergueu o olhar.

_**Pode contar**_, a voz dela soou na mente dele, através do elo que os unia.

**"Mãe, pai, Bra, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Chichi..." **Ele disse, fitando-os um a um.** "Eu gostaria de anunciar que Pan e eu..." **E o casal trocou um olhar apaixonado.** "... Nós vamos nos casar. Claro, se Gohan e Videl derem sua permissão"**, ele acrescentou depressa, notando o olhar incensado do futuro sogro.

**"É claro que damos!" **Videl disse, dando uma cotovelada no flanco do marido, uma vez que, pelo elo entre eles, ela o ouvira dizer não ao pedido de Trunks. Videl não era cega, e vira o quanto a filha andava sofrendo nas últimas semanas. Sabia que era algo relacionado a Trunks. Pan só ficava triste daquele jeito quando Trunks estava envolvido.

**"Oh, querida!" **Bulma abraçou a futura nora, os olhos cheios de água.** "Você já era como uma filha para mim! E agora vai ser uma filha de verdade!"**

Pan corou intensamente, mas abraçou Bulma. Bra foi a próxima a abraçar a amiga. Estava exalando euforia. **"Ah, Panny! Nós agora vamos ser irmãzinhas! Eu nunca quis outra cunhada!" **Ela disse, radiante. Goten e Goku cumprimentaram a garota com um abraço e um beijo, e Vegeta deu um pequeno sorriso de vitória.

Finalmente, seu filho tinha escolhido uma mulher que era digna dele. Uma verdadeira princesa saiyajin.

* * *

**Longa Nota da Autora: **Eu juro que o pedido de casamento de Trunks a Pan não ia ser assim tão... dramático. Mas meu jeito de escrever é assim: as palavras vêm na minha cabeça e eu apenas as escrevo. Viro meio mãe de santo... Enfim. Ia ser uma coisa mais romântica, mais doce, mais... calma.

Por favor, revisem, gente! Não custa nada eu saber o que vocês estão achando da minha história. Sugestões são sempre bem-vindas, e críticas construtivas também. Agora, as críticas destrutivas, dizendo que a história não presta, que Trunks & Pan não servem... Estas serão sumariamente ignoradas. Pra quem está lendo pelo é ainda mais simples: é só clicar no 'go' abaixo e pronto! Quem lê pelo MIPS, pode mandar um e-mail. Eu respondo tudo com todo o carinho.

Última coisa: Perdoem-me pela mudança de nome. Quem acompanha pelo MIPS já viu que o nome da filha do Uub e da Marron será Lara. Mas mudei porque, folheando um livro com nomes de bebê (a minha Isabella Victóriafez oito meses na terça-feira, 13!), vi o nome Koren e achei bonito. No próximo capítulo, eu escrevo aqui o significado.

Beijos

Nanna.


	7. Matrimônio

**SINOPSE:** O amor saiyajin é algo interessante... Quando um saiyajin escolhe uma paixão, eles estarão unidos pelo resto da vida. Trunks e Pan descobrem isto na data menos apropriada – extremamente perto de seu casamento com Marron e Uub.

**PREDESTINADOS**

_História por Nanna_

**CAPÍTULO 7 – MATRIMÔNIO**

Naturalmente, as novidades correram como fogo em rastilho de pólvora. O rompimento de Trunks Briefs com Marron Kuririn, e de Son Pan com Uub surpreendeu a sociedade japonesa, mas nem tanto quanto o anúncio de que os neo-solteiros Pan e Trunks iam subir ao altar. Os programas de fofocas ganharam muita audiência dando detalhes picantes (e falsos) sobre como, desesperados de paixão e correndo o risco de serem sumariamente deserdados por suas famílias, Trunks e Pan enfrentaram tudo e todos para ficarem juntos.

Os noivos, é claro, riam de tudo isso. Pan concedia que algumas idéias eram criativas, mas românticas demais para a verdadeira natureza de como sua união com Trunks se dera. Trunks, por sua vez, ria, apenas.

A notícia de que a ex-noiva de Trunks e o ex-noivo de Pan fugiram juntos para se casar causou menos estardalhaço, mas acrescentou drama e traição ao épico amoroso dos dois jovens. Agora, em vez de desesperados de amor um pelo outro, Trunks e Pan estavam, isso sim, cheios de ódio, raiva e mágoa por seus ex, e por isso haviam decidido se casar.

Entretanto, felizes demais para darem atenção a qualquer coisa que não o casamento que estava marcado para ali a duas semanas, Trunks e Pan davam os últimos retoques na cerimônia íntima (ao contrário do imenso e luxuoso casamento que Bulma e Marron planejavam com tanto cuidado). Dendê seria o juiz de paz. Bra e Goten seriam os padrinhos de Pan, enquanto Trunks convidou Uub e Marron para seus padrinhos.

Quanto ao vestido (grande preocupação de Bulma, uma vez que Trunks já vira Pan pronta para se casar, anteriormente), tanto Pan quanto Trunks ignoraram a lenda. A única exigência da futura sra. Briefs foi que alargassem o traje na cintura, uma vez que seu ventre estava crescendo rapidamente.

A gravidez, aliás, era motivo do mais puro êxtase para os futuros pais. Tanto Pan quanto Trunks se sentiam mais fortes e renovados com a vinda de Yule. Como ninguém sabia o que lhes acontecera durante as horas de inconsciência, foi uma surpresa para todos quando o casal começou a montar o enxoval em tons de rosa antigo e branco.

**"E se for menino?" **Provocavam Bra e Goten, devidamente convidados para padrinhos do bebê.

Trunks e Pan se entreolhavam, cúmplices, e sorriam. **"Vai ser menina"**, Pan sempre repetia, com uma segurança impressionante.

**"E o nome?" **Perguntava Bra, curiosa.

**"Yule. Yule Blouse Briefs"**, respondia Trunks.

* * *

Enfim chegava o dia tão especial e esperado. Na véspera, Trunks e Pan – que estavam morando juntos numa das alas da Corporação Cápsula – foram separados. Goten, Gohan, Uub e Vegeta levaram Trunks a uma boate de strip-tease. Era a despedida de solteiro do jovem milionário. E seria mais adequado dizer que Goten atormentara o irmão, o rei saiyajin e os amigos para irem farrear.

Gohan, sensato, manteve um olho no irmão. E, superprotetor, manteve uma vigilância de águia sobre o futuro genro. Notou satisfeito que Trunks não bebeu nem deu atenção às strippers que, seminuas, ofereciam-se aos freqüentadores.

Enquanto Trunks mostrava-se centrado e bem-comportado em sua despedida de solteiro, Pan era mimada e paparicada em um spa. Bra e Marron levaram a amiga até lá, acompanhadas por Videl, Bulma, Chichi e uma relutante #18.

Fez massagens no corpo e no rosto, uma limpeza de pele sem ácidos para não prejudicar o bebê; fez as unhas dos pés e das mãos (esmalte renda nas mãos, base transparente com glitter nas unhas dos pés), depilou as sobrancelhas, as axilas, as pernas e a virilha – e surpreendeu as depiladoras ao não esboçar reação à geralmente insuportável dor da depilação do contorno.

O que ninguém sabia, e Chichi suspeitava, era que Trunks e Pan ficavam conversando entre si por meio de seu elo telepático. Enquanto relaxava sob os dedos ágeis e habilidosos da massagista, Pan discutia com Trunks detalhes da mudança para a bela casa que havia sido presente do avô de Pan, e decorada de acordo com as lembranças do futuro. Enquanto sentia o calor da cera quente em seu corpo, falava da lua de mel.

A noiva não era a única paparicada. Como madrinhas e mães dos noivos, Bra, Marron, Videl e Bulma também se presentearam com uma sessão completa. Passaram uma noite calma num hotel luxuoso, o mesmo onde Trunks e Pan iam passar a noite de núpcias.

No dia seguinte, o casamento estava marcado para as 19:00. Ao meio-dia, Pan desapareceu, assim como Trunks. Os dois se encontraram no consultório da médica obstetra de Pan, para a última consulta antes da lua de mel (iam passar um mês na Europa, entre a França e a Itália).

A doutora Matsuo sorriu ao ver os jovens noivos. **"Ora, ora, o casal mais comentado dos últimos tempos!"**

Pan sorriu de leve, corando. **"Oi, doutora. Podemos começar?"**

**"Claro, Pan"**, a médica sorriu maternal. Apontou uma saleta anexa ao seu consultório. **"Já sabe o que fazer. Tomou água o suficiente?"**

**"Tomei"**, disse a moça fazendo uma careta. Trunks riu e a beijou no rosto.

**"Se a Pan beber mais água, ela explode"**, disse ele à médica.

**"Então vamos correr"**, a médica disse com uma risada. **"Entre, troque de roupa e se deite na maca, Panny".**

**"Tá"**, a moça disse, e fez como a médica ordenou. Em alguns minutos, Pan estava deitada, os olhos fixos na tela em preto e branco, uma expressão de puro êxtase em seu rosto.

**"Minha filhinha..." **Ela disse baixinho.

**"Vocês querem uma menina?" **A dra. Matsuo falou. Pan acenou.

**"Até já escolhemos o nome. Yule Blouse"**, acrescentou Trunks.

**"Yule. É um nome bonito. Diferente"**, opinou a médica. **"E aparentemente vocês estavam certos. Parabéns, meus caros. Vocês vão ter uma menininha".**

Naquele momento, o celular de Pan tocou, simultâneo ao de Trunks. Os dois deram uma espiada no identificador de chamadas de seus aparelhos e estremeceram.

**"É a Bra"**, Pan disse ao noivo.

**"E a minha mãe"**, acrescentou ele.

A doutora pareceu confusa. **"Por que isso?"**

**"Ah, doutora, o casamento é em seis horas. Segundo minha irmã e minha mãe, Pan e eu devíamos estar sem nos ver desde ontem à noite"**, explicou Trunks atendendo ao seu celular.** "Oi, mamãe!"**

**"Oi, cunhadinha!" **Pan atendia ao seu fone. Automaticamente, os dois afastaram os aparelhos de si.

**"Venha para cá, agora mesmo, Son Pan, ou vai se arrepender!" **A voz de Bra saía esganiçada. A médica ria, um riso aturdido.

**"Trunks Briefs, fique longe da sua noiva por hoje, vocês vão ter a vida inteira para grude!" **Bulma esbravejava.

**"Mas, mãe, hoje a Pan tinha consulta, a última antes da viagem. E, adivinha só? Nós estávamos certos, é mesmo uma menina!" **Trunks tentava acalmar a mãe, enquanto Pan estava a ponto de perder a paciência com Bra.

**"Olha só, Bra, nós tínhamos um compromisso. Você não quer sacrificar a vida da sua sobrinha em nome de uma tradição boba, quer? Não se esqueça que Trunks e eu quebramos um bando delas e estamos aqui firmes e fortes!"**

Bulma e Bra diminuíram um pouco a voz.

**"Ela pode ter gêmeos, mas você tem que estar nessa casa e longe de Pan, em quinze minutos, mocinho! Não quero nem saber!"**

**"Você sabe muito bem que nada vai acontecer com essa criança, ela sobreviveu até aquele acidente doido que vocês dois sofreram no dia do casamento com a Marron e com o Uub. Agora traga esse corpo grávido para esse hotel agora mesmo!"**

E, com isso, desligaram.

A médica riu e apertou a mão dos futuros esposos. **"Vão logo antes que elas mandem uma brigada de incêndio para pegar vocês"**, ela disse sorrindo. **"E parabéns. Pelo casamento e pela Yule".**

* * *

Era hora. Os poucos convidados para a cerimônia, realizada no jardim de inverno da Corporação Cápsula, estavam confortavelmente acomodados em suas cadeiras, e a música que Pan escolhera para embalar a entrada do noivo com a mãe, da mãe da noiva com o pai do noivo e dos padrinhos, _I Live My Life For You_, começou a tocar.

Trunks entrou, acenando para todos, muito sorridente. Estava lindo em seu novo terno Hugo Boss, os cabelos alongados presos num rabo de cavalo discreto. Bulma, muito elegante em um vestido longo e lilás de Monique Lhullier, com os cabelos azuis presos numa trança, estava radiante pelo casamento do filho.

Depois que Bulma e Trunks se posicionaram à esquerda do altar, Videl e Vegeta entraram. A mãe da noiva parecia mais irmã de Pan, com sua pele jovem e alva, os cabelos negros e curtos devidamente escovados e um vestido de seda azul Royal. Vegeta estava sério, mas seus olhos pretos brilhavam orgulhosos. Ele vestia um smoking.

Logo depois de Vegeta se posicionar ao lado de Bulma e atrás de Trunks, à esquerda do altar, e Videl tomar seu lugar à direita, entraram os padrinhos. Marron (a barriga exuberante começando a despontar sob o tafetá rosa claro) entrou de braços dados com Marron, um sorriso em seu rosto arredondado. E Bra, uma visão em seu vestido verde de paetês, entrou de mãos dadas a Goten.

E então, todos se levantaram, enquanto a _Marcha Nupcial_ começou a tocar. Trunks sentiu um tremor percorrê-lo, e um nó na garganta ao ver Pan entrar de braços dados a Gohan. Ela sorria para ele, um sorriso tão radiante que ele não teve como não retribuir. E sorriu para ela, por entre suas lágrimas.

Gohan pegou a mão de sua menininha e sussurrou em seu ouvido, pouco antes de chegarem ao altar,** "Eu te amo, filha".**

Ela sorriu.** "Também te amo, pai".**

Com os olhos marejados, o filho de Goku pegou a mão de Pan e colocou-a na de Trunks, murmurando para o genro.** "Cuide bem dela".**

Trunks sorriu.** "Eu cuidarei"**. E voltou-se para Pan.** "Você está linda".**

**"Você também"**, ela disse baixinho, antes de os dois voltarem-se para Dendê.

**"Queridos irmãos e irmãs, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrarmos o amor e a união de Son Pan Satan e de Trunks Vegeta Briefs. E eu pergunto aos noivos; é de livre e espontânea vontade que estão aqui?"**

**"Sim"**, responderam os dois, emocionados.

**"Você, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, aceita esta mulher, Son Pan Satan, como sua esposa, e promete lhe ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, amando-a e respeitando-a por todos os dias de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?"**

**"Sim"**, Trunks respondeu, emocionado.

**"E você, Son Pan Satan, aceita este homem, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, como seu esposo, e promete lhe ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, amando-o e respeitando-o por todos os dias de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?"**

**"Sim"**, Pan sorria como nunca sorrira na vida.

**"As alianças, por favor?" **Dendê voltou-se para Trunks, sorrindo. Trunks deslizou a mão no bolso externo de seu paletó e de lá tirou dois aros simples de ouro amarelo, sendo a sua aliança mais grossa que a de Pan, e de ouro fosco, enquanto a dela era de ouro polido e mais fina.

**"Trunks, repita depois de mim"**, ele instruiu.** "Com esta aliança..."**

**"Com esta aliança..." **Repetiu Trunks, deslizando a aliança pelo dedo de Pan.

**"... Eu te desposo"**, finalizou Dendê.

**"... Eu te desposo"**, repetiu Trunks, acomodando a aliança no local em que devia ficar, e beijando-a.

**"Agora é sua vez, Pan"**, Dendê voltou-se para a noiva.

**"Com esta aliança, eu te desposo"**, Pan disse, imitando os gestos de Trunks.

**"Com os poderes investidos em mim pelo governo da Capital do Oeste, eu vos declaro casados. Trunks, pode beijar a noiva".**

Trunks sorriu e ergueu lentamente o véu do rosto de Pan. Gravou em sua memória o blush rosado nas faces dela, a sombra branca e prata, a máscara negra de cílios, o lápis negro para contorno dos olhos. O gloss rosado, e o brilho intenso nos olhos dela.

E a beijou, doce, carinhoso e romântico.

_C O N T I N U A_

**Nota da Autora: **Capítulo mais curtinho, mas não menos romântico. O próximo vai ser o último, então fiquem de olhos bem abertos, tá?

Beijos,

Nanna


End file.
